El destino también juega
by vainillatwilight
Summary: Puedes toparte con muchas situaciones en la vida. Gracias a ellas aprendes cosas nuevas, algunas las verás venir, otras no. Desde niña aprendí que debo estar despierta a cualquier cosa y saber cuando algo va mal, aprendí que el destino puede ser cruel y hagas lo que hagas no podrás evitar salir herido, porque el destino también juega y en sus juegos tú no tienes el control.
1. prólogo

El destino también juega

**summary: **Puedes toparte con muchas situaciones en la vida y gracias a ellas aprendes cosas nuevas, algunas las ves venir pero otras te toman por sorpresa, en mi caso eso nunca ocurre, desde niña aprendí que debo estar despierta a cualquier cosa y así saber cuando algo va mal, cuando algo no me conviene, pero el destino puede llegar a ser cruel si se lo propone y no importa que tan suspicaz seas, a final de cuenta saldrás herido, porque el destino también juega y en sus juegos tú no tienes el control.

Holaa hola! bueno! me presento! soy alee y traigo una historia inspirada en la pelicula mexicana "volverte a ver"! no es igual, pero tiene ciertas similitudes! espero que le den una oportunidad! no soy una experta en esto pero hago lo que se puede! sin mas que decir... aquí esta!

por cierto! los personajes de "the hunger games" no me pertenecen! solo me divierto creando una historia con ellos! :D

lo que esta en **negrita** son como recuerdos- lo que esta en _cursiva_ son eventos del pasado.

prólogo...

**-pequeña no toda la gente es mala-susurro abrazándola-hay gente buena que ayuda a los que lo necesitan, esas personas son muy especiales, si encuentras una así no dejes que nunca se vaya de tu lado, podrá convertirse en alguien importante que te ayudara, y quien sabe-dijo el hombre acariciando la cabeza de su niña de ojos grises-puede que sea alguien como tú.**

**-¿Cómo yo?-pregunto ella confundida.**

**-diferente a todos mi niña, único.**

**-¿Qué es único papi?**

**-significa que no hay nada ni nadie igual preciosa.**

**EL hombre deposito un beso sobre su frente y la arropo con las cobijas, camino hacia la puerta y apago la luz.**

**-papi**

**-¿Qué pasa Katniss?-pregunto girándose desde la puerta**

**-tú eres único, no hay otro papá como tú.**

**El sonrió enternecido por las palabras de su pequeña.**

**-descansa mi niña, mañana debes despertar temprano, la escuela espera por ti-y sin decir nada mas salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.**

-_-¿ocupas ayuda?-le pregunto aquel pequeño de apenas 6 años. _

_Sorprendida por ser encontrada en medio de su llanto la pequeña se puso rápidamente de pie lista para alejarse de ahí._

_-¿porque te vas?-le pregunto el niño_

_-no te importa-contesto ella sin siquiera mirarlo._

_-si me importa-contesto el frunciendo ligeramente el ceño en un adorable gesto con el que pretendía mostrar que la respuesta de la niña le había molestado._

_-¿ah sí?-respondió la pequeña a la defensiva y de una manera un tanto agresiva._

_El pequeño niño de ojos azules se sintió un poco intimidado por esa respuesta y estuvo tentado a irse sin responder, pero recordó que una vez su padre le dijo que un corazón amable podía hacer feliz a alguien mas, así que decidido a lograr que la chiquilla malhumorada sonriera asintió sonriendo._

_La niña lo miro un tanto sorprendida, cuando ella usaba ese tono con los otros niños y niñas normalmente dejaban de molestarla pero ese niño que tenía frente a ella parecía no ser afectado por la manera en que ella le había hablado. _

_-Oye, yo estoy solito-susurro El-y tú también._

_La pequeña lo miro sin decir nada._

_-¿qué te parece si estamos solos juntos?-sugirió el rubio inocentemente y con una enorme sonrisa._

_-¿Por qué…?_

_-te he visto en la panadería, cuando vas con tu mamá-la interrumpió-¿te gusta ir Katniss?_

_Katniss asintió, un poco desconcertada, de la nada la agresividad se había esfumado y ya no estaba a la defensiva, no había notado ni siquiera que ya no estaba de pie si no que ahora se encontraba sentada junto a aquel niño bajo la sombra del gran árbol donde hace algunos minutos estaba llorando sola, en ese momento noto que tampoco lloraba ya._

_-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunto ella, sintiéndose curiosa._

_-he oído a tu mamá decirte así en la panadería_

_-¿tú también vas mucho a la panadería?_

_-si-dijo el alegre-siempre, yo vivo ahí_

_Katniss abrió su boca en una gran O muy impresionada._

_-¿eres hijo del señor del pan?-el ojiazul asintió aun con su sonrisa-¿y puedes comer todo el pan de queso que quieras?_

_El volvió a asentir. _

_-waw-exclamo la pequeña-a mi me encanta el pan de queso, mi mamá siempre me compra uno cuando puede._

_Con eso último el semblante de la niña entristeció y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nueva cuenta al recordar la razón de su anterior llanto. El al darse cuenta se acerco mas a ella y en un gesto inocente tomo la pequeña mano de Katniss._

_-no llores-le dijo_

_Pero eso solo hizo que la niña llorara aun más._

_-tengo miedo-dijo apretando la mano del niño-mis papás no han llegado a casa y tiene mucho mucho que se fueron y mi tía nos cuida pero ella debe trabajar y nos deja solitas, yo no sé cuidar a mi hermanita, quiero a mis papis de vuelta._

_Katniss se abalanzó sobre EL tomándolo por sorpresa y él lo único que hizo fue devolverle el abrazo, el no sabía cómo eran los adultos así que le dijo lo que pensaba._

_-ya no llores Katniss, de seguro tus papás fueron a una fiesta, mis papás van a fiestas y a veces no vuelven hasta el otro día que sigue porque llueve o neva, a lo mejor llovió allá donde fueron tus papás_

_Katniss se separo de él y lo miro a los ojos._

_-¿crees que ellos volverán?-pregunto con ilusión limpiándose las lagrimas._

_El asintió sonriendo, sin saber que le daba falsas esperanzas a una pequeña que no estaba enterada de que había perdido a sus padres en un accidente._

_-oye, dijiste que te encantan los panes de queso ¿verdad?-pregunto soltándose del agarre de Katniss y tomando su mochilita empezó a buscar algo en ella_

_-toma- dijo extendiéndole una pequeña bolsita a la niña quien sonrió al reconocer ese olor que tanto le gustaba, rápidamente saco el pan y se lo llevo a la boca. El pequeño la observo comerse el pan sin decir nada, solo pensaba que quería que esa niña fuera su amiga y a pesar de ser pequeño comprendió las palabras de su padre, ser amable quiere decir que debes ayudar y si ayudas a alguien con un problema esa persona será más feliz. _

_-debo irme-dijo el niño después de un rato-mi mamá debe estar esperándome_

_Katniss sintió tristeza al ver como el peque se ponía de pie dispuesto a marcharse, no quería quedarse sola de nuevo pero sabía que no podía obligarlo a quedarse._

_-no estés triste-le dijo El al notar que en su carita ya no había una sonrisa-¡podemos vernos mañana! _

_La sonrisa volvió al rostro de Katniss y asintió enérgicamente._

_-mañana estaré aquí a las 4, a esa hora mi mamá me deja salir a jugar, aquí te esperaré-le dijo el extendiendo su mano y posandola sobre la cabeza de la niña_

_-¿lo prometes?-dijo ella en apenas un susurro_

_El asintió sonriendo y poniéndose de cunclillas frente a ella tomo su mano y enlazo su meñique con el suyo-es una promesa por el dedito, si no la cumplo, deberé contármelo-_

_Katniss lo miro asustada, no era para tanto, ella no quería que el perdiera el dedito por su culpa._

_-bueno, me voy, nos vemos mañana Katniss-y sin decir más, se alejo corriendo._

_Ella lo miro alejarse y sonrió, tenía un amigo nuevo y era un niño muy bueno, la hacía sentir agusto y había logrado que dejara de llorar, ahora no había rastro de lágrimas, se sentía feliz y tenía muchas ganas de que el día pasara rápido y que ya fueran las 4 del siguiente día, estaba emocionada, y por alguna razón ya no tenía miedo, no se sentía tan sola._

_Se levanto y tras sacudir su ropa se encamino a su casa, mientras caminaba pensaba que Su papá tenía razón, había gente buena, y ahora ella entendía en realidad que era ser único, nunca había conocido a alguien como ese niño, fue entonces cuando noto que no le había preguntado su nombre._

_-se lo preguntaré mañana-se dijo a sí misma y corrió a su casa._

_Pero para ellos no hubo un segundo encuentro, el nunca volvió, y ella nunca supo su nombre, tras varios días de esperarlo decidió ir a buscarlo a la panadería pero está había cerrado y ella no tenía donde más buscar y entonces lo comprendió, volvía a estar sola, sin nadie que la ayudara, sus padres nunca volvieron y el chico de ojos azules tampoco._

-si no dejas de mirarla así se va a dar cuenta... -dijo una chica de cabello rubio y hermosos ojos azules.

-creo que se dio cuenta desde hace mucho Dell, además ni siquiera te presta atención, esta lelo-le contesto un chico con las mismas características de la ojiazul solo que el tono de sus ojos era de un tono más verdoso.

-peeta no tiene remedio, creo que ya lo perdimos...

-no has perdido a nadie Dell-susurro el antes mencionado mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación-los estoy escuchando.

Delly miro a peeta con una ligera mueca, y se detuvo a observarlo por unos instantes, su cabello rubio que caía en ondas cortas en su frente y su cuerpo bien marcado, no de manera exagerada pero si lo suficiente como para que la playera de uniforme -o cualquier camisa, pantalón, short, etc.-enmarcaran su cuerpo, sus pómulos rígidos y su nariz recta y finalmente sus ojos de un azul cielo que normalmente mostraban calidez pero que ahora estaban llenos de una decepción y resignación terrible.

-¿por qué no te acercas y le hablas?-peguntó el otro chico, Finnick Odair, primo de peeta, Delly no pudo evitar sorprenderse y asustarse un poco ante tal consejo pues aunque años atrás había decidido ayudar y apoyarlo con cualquier chica no podía evitar desear ser ella la causante de sus desvelos, pero ya había decidido algo y lo cumpliría, actuaria como una buena amiga, era mejor tenerlo asi que no tenerlo, eso era lo que siempre se repetía, así que, mostrando su mejor sonrisa apoyo la proposición de Finnick.

-no creo que sea buena idea-respondió peeta desanimado-no creo que me recuerde…

Finnick niega lentamente con la cabeza.

-no seas pesimista, nada pierdes con intentarlo

Delly asiente.

-Finn tiene razón, a lo mejor si te recuerda-susurro- deberías acercarte a ella…

Y tras decir eso dio media vuelta y se marcho. Finnick y peeta la miraron sorprendidos, no se esperaban eso, lo que Delly sentía por peeta no era ningún secreto, pero a pesar de los encantos físicos y la gran personalidad que la rubia poseía peeta no había correspondido a esos sentimientos.

-Delly tiene razón peeta-dijo el ojimar-no hagas que la pobre sufra por nada

Peeta suspiro de nuevo y sin decir nada se alejo de su primo, necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde pensar sin que nadie lo molestara dirigió su mirada hacia donde unos pocos minutos antes había estado observando a aquella chica que lo tenía loco pero ya no estaba, la busco un poco y al no encontrarla en su campo de visión retomo su camino, de repente se le ocurrió un lugar perfecto para pensar.

Camino a grandes pasos, entre más rápido llegara mejor, tenía mucho sin pasar tiempo a solas en ese lugar, ese lugar que le recordaba donde una tarde compartió ese pan de queso con ella. Habían pasado 10 años desde ese día y no pasaba un día en el que no recordara a esa niña que él hizo sonreír, se había cansado de decirle a sus padres que no quería irse, que se quedaran ahí, que ella lo necesitaba pero ellos no lo habían escuchado, la decisión estaba tomada y no había nada que hacer. Ahora después de 10 años ella estaba ahí, el había pensado en regresar para encontrar a esa pequeña que se había vuelto la protagonista en sus sueños y por la que se había preocupado durante todos esos años aun cuando sabía que era muy probable que ella no lo recordara a él, pero su condición no se lo permitía, por lo que, después de renegar y patera algunas cosas por causa del coraje se había resignado a la idea de que no podía ir a buscarla. Ahora su corazón no cabía en su pecho, el pensó que no la volvería a ver pero ella estaba ahí, había llegado hasta él, no sabía cómo ni que había pasado pero no podía sentirse más feliz, el destino le había regalado una oportunidad y el debía aprovecharla. Tenía que acercase a ella antes de que se le acabara el tiempo, lo tenía contado y no le quedaba mucho.

taaa chaaaaaan! :D que les pareció? bueno? malo? apestoso? mas feo que la crisis económica? D: espero que no :/

espero que les haya gustado, es muy importante para mi saber que es lo que piensan sobre esto! por favor, no sean malitos :) dejen review para saber que piensan sobre la historia! se que deja muchas dudas o a lo mejor es un poco confuso pero todo se irá aclarando conforme pasen los capítulos! les aseguro que no se arrepentirán de leerla! :D

sugerencias, opiniones y tomatazos serán bien recibidos! solo denle click al icono de review si?

:D


	2. 1- Razones

**Holaa! ¿como les ha ido? espero que bien, acabo de terminar de escribir el primer capitulo oficial de este fanfic. me gustaría aclararles que el anterior era solo como un vistazo al trama de la historia. este es el inicio, aquí empieza realmente mi aventura. espero que la vivan conmigo y que les guste el cap!**

**sin mas que decir, les dejo el capitulo uno.**

**CAPITULO 1.-  
RAZONES**

-Así que… ¿ya estas preparada?-me pregunto Effie una noche mientras veíamos televisión en la sala.

-pues, preparada, preparada, no-suspiré-pero ya va a iniciar otro el ciclo y no quiero perder un año más de escuela… yo, quiero convertirme en algo de lo que ellos puedan sentirse orgullosos…

La miré sonreír al tiempo que tomaba mi mano y la ponía sobre la mesa.

-sabes que siempre tendrás mi apoyo Kat…

-lo sé, gracias tía…

Solté su mano con delicadeza y me despedí para ir a dormir, mañana sería un día muy cansado.

Después de ponerme el pijama me senté a la orilla de la cama y observe mi habitación, no había cosas en la cómoda ni ropa colgada, Todas mis pertenencias estaban dentro de cajas camino a Vermont. Esté lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos. Muchos de ellos eran buenos y precisamente por esos quería salir corriendo de aquí, mudarme fue mi mejor opción. Al principio había planeado marcharme yo sola para no arrastrar a mi familia conmigo, la tía Effie y el Tío Haymitch tenían su trabajo aquí, mi hermana Prim tenía a sus amigos no era justo que por mi cobardía ella tuviera que despedirse de la vida que tenía en este lugar, Prim era muy valiente, incluso más que yo, ella había podido seguir con su vida normal mientras que yo me hundía en la miseria, Effie decía que a mí me había afectado mas porque pase más tiempo con ellos, yo tenía 6 años cuando mis padres desaparecieron y Prim solo tenía 2 por lo que ella no los recuerda con tanta claridad como yo, hacía ya 9 años desde que ellos habían dejado de formar parte de mi vida, cuando pasaron 4 años de su desaparición decidí que era momento de resignarme a la idea de que ya no volverían, sin embargo, preferí engañarme a mi misma diciéndome que se habían marchado y simplemente nos habían dejado, era mejor eso que pensar que habían muerto, creo que esa fue la razón de que hubiera caído tan hondo, había convencido a mi mente durante dos años de que ellos estaban en algún lugar del mundo y eso solo había hecho más grande el dolor que causo enterarme de la verdad, hace 3 años que habían encontrado los cuerpos y no precisamente con vida.

Miré el reloj sobre la mesita de noche que estaba a lado de mi cama y me sorprendí al ver que era la 1:45 a.m. a lo mejor la hora estaba mal, cuando subí a mi habitación el reloj marcaba las 9:30, no era posible que hubieran pasado un poco más de cuatro horas, no recuerdo haberme quedado dormida, estaba segura de que solo habían pasado algunos minutos. Baje mis manos a los costados esperando sentir la cama, pero no fue así, el pasto húmedo bajo mis manos me desoriento un poco, ¿Dónde estaba? no recordaba haber salido de casa, mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que estaba en un parque, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? No lo sabía, pero dudaba mucho que fuera por arte de magia.

-seremos amigos…

Me sobresalte al escuchar una voz desconocida, al parecer no estaba sola. Me levante y observe nuevamente alrededor, el parque estaba completamente desierto, aparte de mi no se veía nadie más en el lugar.

-Hey Katniss!...

Camine buscando por todos lados al dueño de la voz, pero no había nadie, sonaba como la voz de un niño, tierna, suave y aterciopelada, con un toque de emoción y alegría, comencé a retroceder un poco asustada, pensando que sería mejor volver a casa, no era bueno estar sola en un parque de noche, y si no era bueno para mí, menos para un pequeño niño, era imposible que hubiera uno en este lugar. Giré sobre mis talones dispuesta a salir corriendo y ahogue un grito al toparme con un pequeño de alguno años, miraba el suelo y tenía sus brazos extendidos hacia mí, en sus manos sostenía un pequeño pan, sentí el impulso de tomarlo pero me resistí, sentía algo extraño, como un hormigueo que me recorría de los pies a la cabeza.

-¿estás perdido?-le pregunte

El negó con su cabecita aun sin mirarme, seguía con sus brazos extendidos hacía mi, y yo seguía sin querer tomar el pan.

-deberías irte a casa…-susurre- no es seguro estar…

-Katniss-me interrumpió, ya no se escuchaba alegría-lo siento…

Lo miré confundida, ¿lo sentía? ¿Qué sentía? No había hecho nada, espera, ¿me había llamado por mi nombre?

-¿Cómo sabes…

-tu mamá… la escucho decirte así cuando van a la panadería…

Entonces me miro y fueron esos ojos azules los que me llevaron a ese día, ese día en el que me había topado con alguien realmente único…

* * *

-Kat, ya deberías estar lista-gritó Prim desde la cocina-tenemos 5 minutos para irnos, quiero llegar temprano.

La ignore. Presión era lo que menos necesitaba, hoy era mi primer día de clases y estaba demasiado nerviosa, había pasado ya una semana desde que habíamos llegado a Vermont, una semana desde que había soñado con ese niño que no tuve oportunidad de volver a ver, recuerdo que, a pesar de haberlo visto una vez, me dolió mucho su partida. Él no había cumplido su promesa, ¿se habría cortado el dedito? no pude evitar sonreír ante tal pensamiento… ¿Dónde estaría él?, ¿Estaría bien? Era raro pero en verdad sentía curiosidad por saber, y aun más extraño era que me preocupaba por el… ¿me recordaría aun? Tampoco lo sabía. A pesar de que me dio falsas esperanzas estaba agradecida con él, me había hecho reír, había logrado que las lagrimas se fueran, quería verlo y decirle tantas cosas, agradecerle por no haberse ido cuando le hable feo, agradecerle por haber estado conmigo, el era la viva prueba de que mi padre tenía razón, no toda la gente era mala.

La mañana estaba muy tranquila, había sido la primera en llegar al salón. Al inicio de cada clase me habían hecho presentarme con los que serían mis compañeros.

En esta escuela se acostumbraba hacer un pequeño festival de inicio de ciclo como bienvenida a los de nuevo ingreso; el evento era organizado por los alumnos de los grados superiores; no tenía ganas de quedarme pero le había prometido a Effie que pondría de mi parte para encajar aquí, un festival era un buen lugar para hacer amigos.

**PEETA POV**

-Hey Peeta, hey Peeta…Hey Peeta!-

Uno… dos… tres.

-PEEETAAAAAAAAAAA!

-mmm?

-¿te falta mucho para terminar tu cuadro? tenemos que ir al festival, Delly estará furiosa si no vamos…

-¿el festiva?... ummmm… con tantas cosas en mi cabeza me olvide de eso… yo no iré Finnick…

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Pero, pero… ¿Qué haré con Delly? Querrá matarme por no haberte llevado a rastras

-¡ingéniatelas! Eres bueno para salir de líos… ¡nos vemos!

Me levanté del asiento y Salí del salón, no tenía ganas de soportar los nervios y las rabietas que Finnick hacía. Camine por el pasillo y baje las escaleras, los salones de primero estaba en el tercer piso por lo que debía pasar por las aulas de segundo y tercer año. Caminé tranquilo, no tenía ninguna prisa, no sabía realmente a donde ir, así que dejaría a mis pies guiarme por el camino, no tenía muchas ganas de ir al festival, prefería estar sentado en los jardines y disfrutar de la tranquilidad del día bajo la sombra de un árbol, no estaba seguro de a qué se debía mi gusto por estar bajo un árbol, pero me daba una idea…

-Katniss- susurre…

No había día que no pensara en ella, ¿Cómo estaría? Podía recordar nuestra platica con toda claridad, recuerdo lo que le dije y siempre me he recriminado por eso, me arrepentía de no haber pensado mejor, pero era un niño en ese entonces, y lo único que quería era que dejara de llorar. Nunca pude saber si sus padres habían vuelto. Esperaba que sí, pero si no... ¿Me odiara ella por haberle dado falsas ilusiones? ¿Si quiera me recordaría? También esperaba que sí, porque yo no había podido olvidarla, me agrada la idea de pensar que alguien como ella piense en mi.

Una vez en los jardines camine hacía un gran árbol con toda la intención de sentarme bajo su sombra, claro que no esperaba encontrarme a alguien ahí, todos los alumnos debían estar en el festival, pero al parecer, no era el único que no tenía ganas de asistir. Ahí, bajo el árbol, estaba una chica, su cabello castaño estaba atado en una trenza, su tez era blanca y de complexión delgada, tenía sus ojos cerrados, ¿de qué color serían?, sonreí de manera inconsciente y me acomode a su lado, su respiración era lenta y acompasada, parecía estar dormida.

Me recargue en el grueso tronco y cerré mis ojos unos segundos disfrutando el viento y la calidez del día; cuando los abrí, me topé con la mirada de un hermoso pajarito que silbaba y brincaba de una ramita a otra con sus ojos fijos en nosotros, con cuidado tome mi mochila y saque un trozo de pan, una libreta de dibujo y un lápiz, sin hacer movimientos bruscos, corte el pan en trocitos y poco a poco se los avente al pajarito, esté se acercó cauteloso y vacilante tomo uno y regresó a su rama, hizo lo mismo repetidas veces, ya que estuvo seguro de que no le haría daño bajo confiado de su rama y comió pan directo de mi mano, lentamente lo puse en el suelo junto con más trocitos de pan, tome mi libreta y lápiz y comencé a dibujar.

Una de las cosas que más me inspiraba y me gustaba observar eran el mar y las aves, me encantaba ver como levantaban el vuelo con sus alas extendidas. Ellas gozaban de una libertad maravillosa que yo nunca tendría. Sentí una ligera presión en mi hombro, me gire un poco y sonreí al verla tan cerca, se veía tan frágil y tierna, acomode un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y pude sentir su suave piel al rozar su mejilla. Era extraño, no me sentía incómodo ni cohibido. La sensación era agradable. Además, se veía cómoda, así que no la moví.

Las vibraciones en mi pantalón me hicieron volver del trance, sin hacer movimientos bruscos saque el celular del bolsillo y sin ver quien llamaba, conteste.

-PEETA MELLARK, ¿ME PUEDES DECIR DONDE FREGADOS TE METISTE?

El fuerte grito de Delly me aturdió por unos segundos.

-Calma Dell…-dije tranquilo- estoy en los jardines, ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué pasa?-soltó ella con ironía-¡Lo prometiste Peeta!

-lo sé Delly-dije con pesar, sabiendo a que se refería.

-¿no vendrás?

Su tono de voz me hizo sentir culpable, no había olvidado que se lo había prometido, pero es que no tenía ganas de ir. Aunque, una promesa era una promesa, y yo debía cumplir, ella nunca me dejaba abajo.

La castaña desconocida se removió en mi hombro y sonrío, al parecer estaba a gusto usándome de almohada, miré el dibujo incompleto descansando en mis piernas y suspiré, mi modelo había abandonado su rama y había ido a quien sabe dónde. Viéndolo desde cierto punto el dibujo estaba más competo que incompleto, nada que un sombreado y unas ramas como decoración no pudieran arreglar.

-si iré, solo espera un rato ¿sí?, estoy dibujando, en menos de 20 estoy ahí.

-¡pobre de ti si no!- se rió- te esperamos aquí.

Y la llamada se cortó. Delly era una de los dos amigos reales que tenía en este lugar. Ella y Finnick, mi primo, se habían convertido en mi pequeño pero perfecto círculo de amigos, todo se reducía a ellos y no necesitaba nada más. Ella era una chica muy peculiar, sus gustos y su forma de ser te sorprendían la mayor parte del tiempo, la gente que nos veía no comprendía cómo funcionaba nuestro grupito, los tres éramos muy diferentes, Delly era toda dulzura, un kilo de azúcar andante, siempre con una sonrisa; sin embargo, lo que tenía de dulce lo tenía de irritable y gruñona, era muy fácil hacerla enojar. Ella era de esas que odiaba a los chicos que se creían irresistibles, lo que nos lleva a Finnick, todo un rompe corazones, consciente de su atractivo físico y conocedor del arte de seducción, no jugaba con las chicas, solo coqueteaba, creo que esa era la razón de que Delly lo tolerara, se llevaban muy bien, y eran cómplices en algunas bromas, pero la mayor parte del tiempo discutían y ahí aparecía yo. El señor tranquilidad, solía decirme Finnick. Yo era el mediador, el que siempre estaba en medio de todo, el que escuchaba y cuidaba cada aspecto, el responsable y tolerante.

Desde adentro nuestra amistad no era tan difícil de entender, los tres nos necesitábamos, cada uno hacía su parte dentro de nuestro círculo.

Volví mi atención a la castaña y la tome por los hombros, sacudí un poco para despertarla pero lo único que conseguí fue un gracioso gruñido de su parte. No quería dejarla ahí sola, pero debía irme o de seguro de que Delly vendría a buscarme y sabía que si me encontraba aquí con esta chica le causaría un mal rato. Era consciente de lo que ella sentía por mí y aunque había intentado, no había logrado corresponder sus sentimientos, trataba de por lo menos mantenerla alejada de mi historial amoroso –aunque no era muy extenso- para que no saliera dañada ni sufriera, ella era mi mejor amiga, lo último que quería era lastimarla.

Tomé el cuaderno de dibujo y lo deje por un lado, con delicadeza la acomode contra el tronco para que no se resbalara hacía un lado. Tomé mi mochila y esperando que estuviera bien, me dirigí a la explanada en busca de mis amigos.

**KATNISS POV**

Mis ojos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz, ¿Qué hora era? Saque mi teléfono celular y bostece, eran las 4 de la tarde, me había quedado dormida, supongo que el día estaba demasiado tranquilo cómo para evitarlo. Talle mis ojos con pereza y bostece de nuevo, lo mejor sería que buscara a Prim y Effie para que nos fuéramos a casa.

Estaba por levantarme cuando me percaté de que a mi lado había una libreta que no era mía y no recordaba haberla visto cuando llegué.

La tome y comencé a hojearla, estaba llena de dibujos. A color, blanco y negro, sombreadas y con colores vivos, había muchos y cada uno tenía una frase en la esquina inferior derecha. Mientras lo hojeaba pensaba en qué hacer con él, lo revise y no tenía nombre ni algo que me ayudara a encontrar al dueño. Estaba por dejarlo cuando algo llamo mi atención, un dibujo hermoso de un gran ojo a escalas de blanco y negro, no había visto ningún dibujo así nunca. Leí la línea solitaria bajo el ojo gris.

_"**conocí tu sufrimiento a través de tu mirada"**_

Algo en es sola línea hizo que me estremeciera, y sin saber bien que fue lo que me hizo cambiar de idea, tomé el cuaderno y lo guarde en mi mochila. Me puse de pie rápidamente y corrí en busca de Prim, quería llegar a casa para poder encerrarme en mi habitación, algo me decía que había cosas muy interesantes dentro, ya mañana sabría qué hacer con él.

Encontrar a mi Tía y a Prim sería todo un rato, el lugar estaba lleno de gente, alumnos, maestros y padres de familia convivían y platicaban. En el extremo norte de la explanada había un templete con 3 sillas, en una se encontraba el director, se ve apenas de 30, lleva su cabello corto y camisa y saco, muy formal como todo director, a su lado se encuentra una señora regordeta a la que no reconozco, frente a ellos hay un atril con un micrófono. Tras él una chica de cabello largo y rubio, cuerpo perfecto y voz suave hablaba sobre el gusto que le da iniciar un nuevo ciclo, y que espera que al igual que ella, nos encante la escuela. Luego empieza a explicar que la dinámica de este festival tendría un ligero cambio, llamaran a cada alumno de nuevo ingreso y se le asignara un compañero de un año superior, este se encargaría de mostrarle la escuela y de ayudar en lo que el alumno necesitara durante el primer mes de clases.

Empezaron a llamar a los alumnos de uno por uno, estaba consciente de que me llamarían en cualquier momento, hubiera sido mejor haberme quedado debajo del árbol.

A pocos metros alcancé a ver la pequeña cabeza de Prim y junto a ella estaba Effie, me abrí paso hasta ellas a través de la gente.

-Hey! Tengo rato buscándolas-mentí-deberíamos irnos

Tenía la esperanza de que no estuvieran enteradas de la dinámica y así poder convencerlas de irnos antes de que dijeran mi nombre.

-claro que no jovencita-supongo que tuve mala suerte-aun no subes a que te asignen un tutor.

-eso no es necesario, puedo arreglármelas sola

-sabemos que si Kat-Dijo Effie poniendo su mano en mi hombro-pero debes…

-Katniss Everdeen

Mi cuerpo se tensó. Sentí un apretón en mi mano y me giré encontrándome con Prim, sonreía, y con su sonrisa me daba ánimos. No lo había notado, Prim era idéntica a mamá, no solo era su cabello o sus rasgos, al igual que mamá ella podía decir todo con una mirada.

-Katniss Everdeen, sube pro favor.

_-Quiero convertirme en una persona de la que ellos puedan sentirse orgullosos-_

Esas fueron las palabras exactas que le dije a la tía Effie antes de mudarnos.

Pensando en eso, camine decidida hacia el improvisado escenario.

**PEETA POV**

Encontré a Delly y a Finnick peleando por un churro, como dos niños pequeños peleando por un juguete.

-es tan sencillo como partirlo por la mitad-dije al llegar.

-¡PEETAAAAAAAAA!-gritó Delly corriendo a mi encuentro olvidándose del churro-estaba a punto de ir a buscarte.

-me imagine-sonreí.

-me alegra tanto que llegaras- me abrazo por la cintura y hundió su cara en mi pecho-¡Finnick es tan malo conmigo!

-¿Por qué? ¿No quiere darte churro?

Ella negó con un puchero, su carita redonda y sus ojos grandes y verdes hacían que cualquiera callera redondito a sus pies, y aunque solo fuera mi amiga, yo no era la excepción, ella lograba ganarse a cualquiera y poner las cosas a su favor.

-Hey Finn

-¿Qué?-volteo enojado, algo debió haber hecho Delly para ponerlo de mal humor.

-deberías mostrar la caballerosidad que tanto presumes, ¡Dale el churro a Delly o por lo menos la mitad!

La sonrisa de Delly se amplió y Finnick la fulmino con su mirada.

-Ese pequeño monstruo no se merece mi caballerosidad. ¡Me pego en la cabeza con un libro!

-El empezó Peeta-se defendió ella.

-¿ah sí?-pregunte divertido, si algún día yo perdiera mi risa no habría alguien mejor para ayudarme a encontrarla.

-siiiiiiii… ¡me dijo chaparra, tonta y fea!

-oye yo no te dije así, no mientas

-¡aparte me dice mentirosa Peeta!

-¡Yo no te dije mentirosa!

-¡si lo hiciste!

-¡noooooooooo!

-¡dame el churro Finnick!

La gente que estaba a nuestro alrededor se reían de la escena, y es que era imposible no hacerlo, ellos dos eran como niños y sus pleitos eran muy ridículos, no había forma de mirarlos discutir y no reírse.

Estaba a punto de decirle a Delly que dejara a Finn con el churro, que yo le compraría una bolsa pero algo llamo mi atención, cabello castaño recogido en una trenza. Ella paso a mi lado, al parecer la bella durmiente había despertado, la vi encontrarse con una niña, bueno, parecía una niña, llevaba su cabello rubio en dos trenzas, su piel blanca y de estatura pequeña, no le ponía más de 12 años, a su lado estaba una señora de cabello rubio también, maquillada y bien vestida podría ser su madre, no lo sabía.

Podía escuchar a Delly y a Finnick aun discutiendo y escuchaba la voz de una muchacha dando indicaciones, algo de que llamarían a cada alumno de primero y le asignarían un tutor. Empezó a nombrar de uno por uno en orden alfabético y al llegar a la letra K todo dejo de tener importancia.

¿Había escuchado bien? sería mucha coincidencia, desde hace 10 años no había vuelto a escuchar ese nombre.

Finnick y Delly seguían enfrascados en la lucha por el churro, tenía uno a cada lado lo suficientemente cerca como para taparles la boca y silenciarlos. Pero no lo hice. Por alguna razón desconocida posé mi atención en la chica de la trenza, se veía tensa y angustiada. Justo cuando me convencí de que no había escuchado bien, que estaba alucinando, la chica tras el atril la llamo de nuevo.

-Katniss Everdeen, sube por favor.

Entonces, la chica de la trenza camino decidida al escenario.

* * *

taa daa! he aquí el cap :D

¿que les pareció?

espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo!

quiero agradecer públicamente a **chrushbut** y**l****auz9** por haberme animado a subir esta historia! son dos escritoras de fanfiction que admiro mucho por su ingenio y forma de escribir.

También a aquellas que me pusieron en favoritos y siguen la historia, muchisimas gracias, espero que podamos legar al final n.n

hora de contestar review! :D

**mary evellark: **muchisimas gracias por tus palabras :3 me alegro mucho tu opinión, saber que te gusto de esa manera me motivo a subir antes, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer, espero que este cap te guste igual!aquí ves que ambos recuerdan ese día! poco a poco se irán acercando :D

**REYSHE_15: **LINDA *-* no tienes idea de lo importante que es para mi tu opinión, gracias por tu apoyo incondicional y por darme ánimos para hacer esto, espero que a ti tambien te atrape esta historia y me des tu opinión todo el tiempo! te quiero mucho :*

**Gpe77: ¿**que te diré?jajaja pues tu review fue breve y directo al grano :D me alegra que te guste y espero leer un próximo review de tu parte! :D

sin mas que decir me voy :D  
nos leemos luego!

besos y abrazos  
alee'G :*


	3. 2- Primer paso: ¿de donde viene?

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gente guapa de fafiction :D ¿que rollo?  
bueno pues aquí les traigo el segundo cap de esta historia! espero que les guste n.n

y ya saben! los personajes no son míos! solo los uso para divertirme un rato :D

Capítulo 2.- Primer paso: **¿De donde vienes?****  
**

* * *

-es un chico muy guapo Kat ¿Cómo se llama?

-Gale….

La tía Effie se había entusiasmado mucho con mi nuevo tutor, chico alto, guapo y de expresión dura, sus ojos eran tan grises como los míos, cosa rara pues era un color poco común.

Desde que salimos de la explanada Effie y Prim no habían parado de hablar de él, decían cosas como "está muy guapo" o "que suerte tienes Kat" pero no era lo que yo pensaba. Creo que tengo una suerte del asco al tener que estar cerca de alguien así, se veía amargado. Se supone que las personas con el mismo genio chocan y digamos que yo no era una persona muy feliz.

-no juzgues a las personas Kat-me dije a mi misma. A lo mejor era solo una careta y su personalidad resultaría toda una sorpresa.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que me lo asignaron como tutor y a fin de cuentas estaba en lo correcto, a pesar de su semblante molesto Gale se había comportado amable conmigo. A inicio de semana habíamos intercambiado números y más de una vez había recibido un "¿todo bien?" de su parte. No podía negar que era extraño, prácticamente era un desconocido, pero igual no me molestaba, era mi tutor, supongo que solo hacía lo que le correspondí hacer.

Desde el miércoles habíamos estado almorzando juntos. Pasar tiempo con él era agradable y cómodo. No me sentía cohibida ni extraña, era como estar con un amigo al que conocía de toda la vida.

-¿Cómo te va con los profesores y las materias?-me había preguntado el mientras le daba un mordisco a su sándwich.

Me encogí de hombros-no ésta mal, no he tenido problemas con ninguno y me va bien en las materias, aunque…

-¿tienes problemas con alguna materia?

-Física.

La mirada que Gale me dedico me hizo sentir la persona más tonta del mundo. Física no era tan fácil, por lo menos no para mí.

-disculpa catnip… es que creí que eras inteligente

Al escuchar sus palabras me sentí insultada, prácticamente me había dicho tonta; pero al mirar sus ojos y su enorme sonrisa me di cuenta de que solo bromeaba, así que solo atine a sonreír y mirarlo con fingida indignación.

-has agarrado mucha confianza en tan solo dos Días Gale- dije aun sonriendo- y es Katniss, por cierto

-lo sé, pero me gusta cómo suena catnip, ¿a ti no?

-no me molesta-admití-solo, no lo digas en público.

Después de almorzar me acompaño al salón, quedamos de vernos el viernes en la salida para ir a casa. Resulta ser que Gale es muy bueno en física y química así que me ayudaría con unos ejercicios que yo no entendía muy bien.

Obviamente para ese momento yo ya había cambiado por completo mi opinión sobre él. Una semana me bastó para darme cuenta de que mi suerte no era tan mala, sin haberlo buscado había conocido a alguien que fácil podía convertirse en un amigo.

Gale parecía alguien digno de confianza, eso era bueno, porque ahora que había vuelto a tener compañía fuera de la burbuja en la que vivía, ya no podría, ni quería quedarme sola.

A lo mejor Effie y Prim tenían razón, había tenido suerte.

**PEETA POV**

-Entonces… ¿crees que sea ella?

Me encogí de hombros; le había dado vueltas a la idea una y otra vez en mi cabeza evaluando cada posibilidad, buscaba cualquier cosa que me ayudara a convencerme de que no podía ser ella. El hecho de que la pequeña que yo conocí hacía años atrás estuviera aquí, sería mucha coincidencia.

-no lo se Finn-mi voz sonaba cansada-sería magnífico que así fuera pero la verdad es que, no quiero emocionarme y sufrir una decepción.

Finnick me dedicó una mirada que no supe descifrar. Abrió la boca como para decir algo pero no salió sonido alguno.

Estuvimos en silencio por un rato, yo en mi cama y el en la silla frente al escritorio.

Era miércoles por la tarde. Le había dicho a Finnick que necesitaba habar con él sobre algo importante; Después de despedirnos de Delly habíamos venido directo a casa y después de la comida nos encerramos en mi habitación.

-haber-dijo Finn rompiendo el silencio-dices que cuando tenías 6 años conociste a una chamaca en un parque-asentí, sonriendo por el término usado para Katniss-según entendí, ella tenía problemas existenciales porque…

-sus papás se habían ido y llevaban mucho tiempo afuera.

-tú te quedaste con ella y lograste que dejara de llorar, le prometiste que serían amigos y que se verían el día siguiente en el mismo lugar-volví a asentir-y cuando llegaste a tu casa todo estaba listo para venirte a Vermont.

-exactamente.

-es ella la razón por la que no correspondes a Delly.

Ok. No me esperaba eso. Lo miré desconcertado. No era una pregunta, sonaba más a una afirmación. Finnick era muy suspicaz y observador, era muy difícil engañarlo, era raro cuando lograba mentirle sin que lo notara. Así que, sabiendo que no era bueno retrasar lo inevitable, asentí. Total, El se daría cuenta.

-se que te parecerá tonto Finn pero-dude unos segundos; nunca había hablado con nadie sobre lo que ella había causado en mi. Respire profundo y continúe-nunca he dejado de pensar en ella.

Los ojos de Finnick se abrieron tanto que pensé que se saldrían de sus… ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Cuencas? Lo que fuera, parecía que se saldrían de ahí.

-¿llevas 10 años enamorado de la misma persona?-pude distinguir el asombro en su voz.

-yo…-no sabía que decir, ni siquiera yo sabía realmente como me sentía respecto a Katniss, todo era un poco confuso así que solo solté todo lo que sentía sin ocultar nada- la verdad es que no lo sé… desde que la deje sola en el parque me he preocupado por ella, antes de conocerla sentí que debía ayudarla, se veía tan peque y tan indefensa.

Espere un minuto para continuar, ordenando las emociones que me embargaban, como dije antes, nunca había hablado con nadie sobre Katniss y lo que me hacía sentir, Finnick no dijo nada así que continúe.

-No hay día que no piense en como esta, si está bien o si está segura. No paro de preguntarme cada día si sus padres volvieron-vi a Finnick hacer una mueca. Pensé en parar pero aun había cosas que necesitaba decir-cada vez que la recuerdo me siento tan culpable de haberle asegurado que sus padres volverían, ¿Qué tal si no volvieron Finn? ¿Te imaginas lo que debió haber sentido?

Finn me observaba atentamente, sin decir ninguna palabra. Podría jurar que ni siquiera lo había visto pestañear.

-recuerdo ese día con todo lujo de detalle. El sonido de su voz, la sensación de sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello. Tengo en mi mente como su expresión de tristeza cambió a una de alegría ¡y fue por mí Finn!

Escuche su risa por lo bajo y lo vi volver a ponerse serio.

-te acaba de salir lo egocéntrico Peeta-había un ligero toque de broma en su voz.

-tú no entiendes, no tiene nada que ver con ser egocéntrico-susurre-es por ella, lo que yo soy es por ella Finn…

-no entiendo, ya me perdiste. ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con tu forma de ser?

-mira, unos días antes de conocer a Katniss había visto a mi madre gritarle a un señor que estaba sentado fuera de la panadería, ya sabes cómo es ella. El señor tenía un olor desagradable y sus ropas estaban rotas… ya te imaginaras como se puso la cosa…

Finnick puso los ojos en blanco y asintió. El conocía a mi madre tanto como yo, así que no era necesario decirle que ella se había puesto a gritar como loca y había ahuyentado de una manera muy desagradable y grosera al pobre señor.

- ese día recuerdo que me moleste mucho por lo que hizo. Mi padre subió a mi habitación esa noche y hablo conmigo sobre la amabilidad y como una persona amable puede hacer feliz a los demás.

-ya sé de dónde sacaste lo cursi…-susurro Finn lo suficientemente bajo cómo para que, según él, yo no lo escuchara.

-claro que yo no lo entendí muy bien, así que, antes de salir solo me dijo que ayudara a tanta gente siempre que estuviera a mi alcance y así serían un poco más felices…

Me quede callado unos segundos rememorando todo, cada palabra dicha por papá y los gritos de mamá, incluso la cara del señor al que mi madre corrió.

-¿y?-pregunto Finn sacándome de mis recuerdos-¿Qué más?

-como ya te imaginas, me tome muy enserio las palabras de mi padre, así que, la mañana siguiente Salí decidido a ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesitara. No hace falta mencionar a las personas ni que hice, solo diré que cada una me pago muy mal, recibí gritos y maltratos, así que cuando llegue a casa todo animo de ayudar a la gente se había esfumado.

-entonces días después la viste llorar…

-así es-asentí

-¿Qué fue lo que te motivo a ayudarla?-me sorprendía el interés en la voz de Finn, nunca había logrado que me prestara tanta atención; No porque fuera egoísta y solo pensara en él, de hecho, él siempre había sabido escucharme y ayudar, pero la mayor parte del tiempo no mostraba tanto interés.

Esa pregunta era fácil de responder, era exactamente eso lo único que tenía seguro sobre ella.

-su llanto

Finn arqueó las cejas en una pregunta silenciosa.

-nunca me ha gustado ver llorar a la gente y supongo que ella no fue la excepción. Al principio fue ruda conmigo, y pensé en irme pero… algo me hizo quedarme…

-Peeta realmente no entiendo el punto-dijo con una mueca-¿cómo es que eres lo que eres gracias a ella?

-yo había decidido no ayudar a la gente, llegue a pensar que nadie era bueno y que si hacías algo bueno por los demás ellos te pagaban de la peor manera posible-hice una pausa, escogiendo las palabras adecuadas para explicarme y que él pudiera entender-pero entonces ella me sonrió y me abrazo, logre que dejara de llorar Finn y eso me hizo sentir bien, ayudarla, hacer que dejara de llorar me hizo ver que no todos son iguales y que hacer sonreír a alguien causa una enorme satisfacción.

-bueno… Creo que ya entiendo-susurro el, sonriendo-ahora que ya sé el por qué y quien es ella para ti… ¿en qué ocupas que te ayude para averiguar si es o no tu Katniss?

Sonreí. Me agrado escuchar ese término. Mi Katniss.

-tenemos que saber de dónde viene… y tú me ayudaras a averiguarlo…

* * *

y ahí esta :D ¿que les pareció? espero que hayan llegado asta el final sin aburrirse xD

**aviso: ¡trataré de subir cap mínimo una vez por semana**

sin mas que decir me voy :D pero no sin antes responder los reviews que me han hecho tan feliz! *-*

**REYSHE15: **jajajaja acostúmbrate :D jugar con tus emociones es una de las cosas que mas me gusta hacer! *-* ¿por que corte el cap ahí?... pues porque se me pego la regalada gana jajaja no mentiras, porque me gusta dejar a la gente con la duda :D espero que te haya gustado este cap tanto como los otros dos! fíjate que una de las cosas que mas me gusta escribir es sobre esos tres! no sabía a quienes poner en el círculo de amigos de Peeta y se me ocurrieron ellos y pues dije... haber que pasa! :D sobre lo de que luego no te voy a querer hablar jajaja déjame decirte que estas muy mal! you are my best friend morrilla! no lo olvides! tu me animas a subir cada capitulo y hacer realidad todo lo que sueño! me has acompañado en cada cosa! el musical, el coro, y ahora en esta historia! Dtbmm princesa! :* GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!

**Mary evellark: **jajaja me encantó tu review! y si! el churro de la discordia! :D me divertí mucho escribiendo esa parte! n.n te confieso que mi primera intención era hacer que Peeta se lo comiera pero me pareció mejor dejarlos pelear un rato :D como viste en este cap el y Finnick pondrán manos a la obra y averiguaran de donde viene Kat, empezaran a buscar información sobre ella como maniáticos acosadores xD me alegra que te entusiasme tanto esta historia! y si! le atinaste! ¿vives dentro de mi cabeza? ya ves! Gale si es el tutor de Kat! ¿que pasará ahora? pues lo veremos en el siguiente cap :D Lo que dices sobre Delly, pues, lo que piensas tu es lo mismo que pienso yo, nunca me ha agradado del todo y justo por eso decidí jugar con la personalidad de este personaje y hacer una versión propia de ella:) espero leer un review de tu parte de nuevo :D bye bye! :*

**gpe 77: **holaa! c: me alegra que te haya gustado este capitulo, y déjame decirte que aunque tus reviews son cortos me hacen mega feliz! :D sobre los personajes que saldrán mas adelante debo confesar que no tengo idea xD todo lo veré sobre la marcha, lo que si tengo claro es que entraran parejas ya conocidas como Finn y annie, incluso buscaré una pareja para Prim, pero poco a poco se me irá ocurriendo todo n.n

**Lauz9: **holaaaa linda :D no sabes lo mucho que me emociono ver tu review *-* no tienes porque disculparte! has hecho bastante al animarme subir esta historia y darme tu opinión! me alegra saber que te haya gustado! :3 y si, con el paso del tiempo se irán aclarando las dudas y pues saldrán mas detalles sobre estos dos tortolitos a la luz! :) y sobre tu pregunta de si Peeta está enfermo... pues lo único que puedo decirte es que la paciencia es una virtud jajajaja mas adelante tendrás la respuesta :D por cierto! no tienes nada que agradecer! tenía que hacer pública tu ayuda! :D de verdad te agradezco mucho tu apoyo! :3

bueno! sin mas que decir!

nos leemos lueguito :*  
besos y abrazos  
alee'G


	4. 3-El papelito

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa caras de bola :D  
¿que honditas? ¿como estan? espero que muy bien n.n  
poes lo prometido es deuda así que! aquí me tienen con un nuevo cap! espero que les guste y que lo disfruten :D  
lo hago con mucho amor para ustedes :***

**sin mas que decir los dejo! nos leemos abajo c:**

**ya saben! los personajes de los juegos del hambre no son mios :( solo los uso para mi diversión! en especial a Peeta y a Finnick!**** *-* **

* * *

**PEETA POV**

-¿Por qué me haces esto Peeta?

Finnick tenía un expresión de tortura; sabía que estaba estresado y que esto no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero había prometido ayudarme así que no se podía echar para atrás. Era el código no mencionado que había entre el, Delly y yo, y digo no mencionado porque nadie lo había establecido, pero es de esas cosas que sabes que están ahí. Podría sonar aniñado pero, era como algo así sobre el código de amistad que había entre nosotros tres.

Nos encontrábamos en la puerta de la única persona capaz de ayudarnos a saber sobre la Procedencia de Katniss Everdeen. No me agradaba la idea de estar aquí pero los alumnos no teníamos acceso al historial y a los datos de otros alumnos, por lo que resultaba imposible conseguirlos en la escuela.

La frustración de Finn se debía a que, según él, era más fácil ir directamente con ella y preguntarle, idea que yo había descartado al instante por ser un cobarde. No podía pararme frente a ella y simplemente preguntarle, primero tenía que hacerme su amigo, si llegaba y le preguntaba así sin más pensaría que soy un acosador.

_-ya lo eres Peeta-_

Me había dicho Finnick burlón.

Después de tanto pensar se me ocurrió una idea brillante que no podría fallar y 5 minutos después de haber salido de mí habitación, estábamos a la puerta de la enorme casa.

Annie Cresta. Perteneciente al equipo de animadoras de la escuela arte/cultural D&A. la Razón de que estuviéramos parados frente a la puerta de su casa era que la vida de Annie giraba alrededor de Glimmer Stone, chica Rubia, pedante, chismosa y guapa. Ella sabía todo acerca de todos ¿por qué? Pues porque era nada más y nada menos que la hija del Director Cinna Stone. Bueno, realmente no era su hija, más bien su hijastra, El director se había casado con la madre de Glimmer cuando ella tenía 4 años.

Todo historial que llegaba a las manos del director era leído por su hija Glimm, aun que claro, sin que él estuviera enterado.

Annie era la mejor amiga de Glimmer, cosa que yo no entendía del todo. Ella era una chica tierna y linda, simple, confiable y de gran corazón. No éramos muy amigos pero me había tocado hablar con ella un par de veces y era testigo de todo lo que ella solía hacer para ayudar a alguien.

Pensé que podíamos hablar con ella y conseguir que investigara por nosotros. Ella podía sacarle la sopa a Glimm sin necesidad de nosotros habláramos con la rubia. Cuando le dije mi grandiosa idea a Finn el se rehusó rotundamente. El mundo de Annie incluía a Glimmer y digamos que ella llevaba mucho tiempo detrás de la cara bonita de Finnick y a pesar de que-como dije antes- el era un mujeriego y maestro de la seducción, no jugaba con la gente. Las chicas con las que se había acostado a lo largo de su pubertad sabían que él no ofrecía nada más que sexo de una sola noche, no había una segunda vez ni nada más. El problema con Glimm era que ella no quería un acostón solamente. Ella quería presumir sobre tener a Finnick "El indomable" en su poder, cosa que Finn no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

Sabíamos que Glimm pediría algo a cambio y esa era la principal razón de que Finn estuviera muy nervioso y de mal humor. Yo estaba seguro de que Annie no se negaría y si no teníamos trato directo con Glimm, él no tenía porque temer.

Di tres golpes a la puerta y espere. No paso mucho para cuando abrieron y me topé con la mirada verde oscuro de Annie que rápidamente se noto desconcertada por nuestra presencia ahí.

**FINNICK POV**

No. No. No. Esto definitivamente no estaba bien. Sabía que debía haber insistido en buscar otra manera. Si seré tonto. Esto estaba mal, muy mal. No podía entender como Peeta podía estar tan tranquilo, mi instinto de supervivencia me gritaba que me alejara corriendo antes de que ella saliera, pero fue demasiado tarde, Annie estaba relacionada con Glimmer y eso no auguraba algo bueno para mí. La Pequeña chica de cabello oscuro y grandes ojos verdes se encontraba frente a nosotros con un enorme sonrisa y su mirada dulce paso a desconcierto al vernos.

-Peeta, Finnick-saludo ella algo confusa-¿Qué hacen aquí? Ustedes nunca antes me han visitado. ¿Ocupan algo?

Habló con voz cantarina. La piel se me puso de gallina. Según Peeta, Annie era de lo mas encantadora y buena –nada que ver con Glimmer- había dicho el. Pero la verdad era que yo no me tragaba ese cuento. Era imposible que una chica linda y encantadora sea amiga de una chismosa y mendiga bruja como Glimmer.

Había salido con muchas chicas en mi vida como para saber que ellas eran especialistas en el arte de fingir y sabía que la mayoría sabía jugar con la mente de la gente. A mi no me engañaba su mirada dulce y su sonrisa cautivadora, ella de seguro era igual que todas las animadoras superficiales con las que había estado.

-la verdad es que si Annie-Dijo mi primo con voz tranquila y mirada amable- ocupamos un favor.

Los ojos verdes de la enana loca brillaron. Ella era igual que Glim y de seguro estaba pensando en cómo podría sacar ventaja de esto. Sentí las gotas de sudor correr desde mi cuello hasta el fin de mi espalda. El único que saldría afectado aquí sería yo. Si Glimmer se metía en este asunto mi vida acabaría.

-¿Qué clase de favor?

-necesitamos información sobre alguien de nuevo ingreso-soltó Peeta sin rodeos. Directo al grano.

Nos miró a ambos y sonrió. Su rostro adquirió una encantadora expresión alegre.

-me encantaría ayudarlos en lo que pueda-haciéndose a un lado y con un movimiento de cabeza nos invito a pasar-adentro podemos hablar mas cómodamente.

A regañadientes seguí a Peeta y me adentre en la enorme casa. Detrás de mi podía sentir a Annie detrás de mí. ¿En qué me había metido? Si esto salía mal, Peeta me las pagaría.

**KATNISS POV**

Caminar por los pasillos de la universidad D&A es indudablemente lo que más detestaba de los días escolares, tanta gente, tanto ruido, simplemente no era lo mío.  
Me abrí paso a cómo puedo entre los alumnos hasta llegar a mi casillero donde sabía que aparte de mis libros, estaría él. Gale estaba recargado junto a mi casillero esperándome para pasar juntos él almuerzo. Esto se estaba haciendo costumbre.

-Hey catnip- me saluda de esa manera en que solo él lo hace, le devuelvo el saludo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo va tu día?-le pregunto

Gale se encoge de hombros despreocupado sin decir nada, supongo que no ha pasado nada digno de contar. Guardo los libros en mi casillero y saco los que ocupare después del almuerzo junto con la libreta de dibujo que me había encontrado la semana pasada, tomo una bandejita que contenía mi desayuno y todo lo hago en silencio, pensando en lo que debía hacer para organizar mi día.

-¿en qué piensas?-preguntó curioso por la razón de mi silencio.

-en nada importante-sonreí-es solo que tengo un trabajo que debo entregar esta semana y no sé cómo empezarlo, además tengo mucho que hacer hoy y ocupo organizarme.

-¿necesitas ayuda? Resulta que también soy bueno en historia- presumió.

Involuntariamente mis labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa y sacudí la cabeza. Este chico tenía de feo lo que tenía de modesto; osea… ¡NADA!

-¿Qué?-pregunto con su tono de voz inocente y una enorme sonrisa.

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando, de la nada, un chico enorme apareció frente a nosotros.

-¿Qué hay Tresh?-saludo Gale.

Tresh, un chico alto y moreno, cabello negro casi al ras y redondos ojos oscuros. Recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez en los pasillos. No me había parecido la persona más agradable del planeta. Pero ahora, con su cara redonda adornada por una enorme sonrisa…no se viera tan aterrador

-disculpe señorita-dijo el sonriendo-pero tendré que llevarme a su compañero…

-¿es muy necesario?-pregunto Gale con una mueca.

-créeme que si-contesto el moreno-si no fuera así no estaría aquí perdiendo mi tiempo contigo

Gale le dio un puñetazo suave en el hombro a Tresh y ambos se rieron.

Miré a Gale que me sonrío a modo de disculpa. Solo asentí y tras despedirme de Tresh me encamine sola a la cafetería.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente. No se veía ninguna mesa desocupada. Me giré sobre mis talones dispuesta a ir a los jardines pero antes de salir pude sentir que me miraban de forma penetrante. No es que fuera psíquica ni nada parecido. Supongo que era una tipo de sexto sentido. Después de debatirme entre sí voltear o no, decidí seguir adelante e ignorar el sentimiento de ser observada.

Camine despacio hacía el gran árbol donde me había quedado dormida el día del festival. Abro la bandejita y saco el sándwich para darle un mordisco.

-Hola- la voz proveniente de mis espaldas me hizo sobresaltarme un poco.

Lentamente me gire y mis ojos se toparon con un verde bosque oscuro dentro de la mirada alegre de una linda chica de estatura mediana y complexión delgada, su cabello rubio y largo caían en perfectos tirabuzones por su espalda. A su lado una chica igual de linda pero más bajita sonreía, de piel morena y ojos oscuros. Su rostro estaba contorneado por una enorme melena de cabello negro, de esas tipo afro que te llaman la atención.

-¿Hola?-lo que pretendía ser un saludo pareció más una pregunta lo que causo que la chica de ojos verdes sonriera aun más.

-¿podemos sentarnos contigo?-fue la morena la que hablo esta vez y sin esperar mi respuesta se acomodo a mi lado derecho. Por alguna razón, estas chicas ya me agradaban.

-soy Katniss-salude con una sonrisa.

-lo sabemos-se rió la chica más alta sentándose a mi izquierda-yo soy Madge Undersee, ella es Rue mcCurdy.

-exacto, yo soy Rue y ella es Madge ¿quieres una manzana?

La energía de Rue no tenía comparación, hablaba rápido y sus movimientos eran fluidos. Sonreí aceptado la manzana roja que me ofrecía y su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas. Claro, si es que era posible.

-así que…-susurro Madge -¿Por qué estás aquí sola Kat?

El descanso se había pasado volando. Después de contarles el por qué de mi soledad habíamos estado platicando y riendo sin parar. Rue era muy divertida… Madge, Ella simplemente era un encanto.

Resulta que esta última estaba tomando clases de música al igual que yo y está en algunas de mis clases. Por otro lado, Rue está tomando clases de pintura, por lo que no coincidimos en ningún aula.

Cuando sonó el timbre me lamenté al notar que había perdido nuevamente la oportunidad de hojear el cuaderno y ver su contenido. El fin de semana había estado demasiado ocupada para hacerlo. Pensé que, como la única persona con la que hablaba era Gale, tendría tiempo para verlo bien, pero ahora con Madge y Rue no estaba tan segura. Esas chicas parecían ser de las que no se callan en ningún segundo. Supongo que tendría que buscar un espacio en el día para hacerlo.

Caminé hasta mi casillero para guardar la bandejita –ahora vacía- junto con el libro de dibujo. Apenas me acerque pude notar un pequeño papel que sobresalía por una de las rendijas de la puerta metálica. Miré a los alrededores pero en el pasillo no parecía haber nadie observando. Tomé el pequeño trozo de papel en mis manos y me sorprendió ver que en la esquina de la hoja, a blanco y negro, había un dibujo de un ojo. Un ojo igual al que estaba en el cuaderno de dibujo.

**ANNIE POV**

No voy a mentir. Esperaba ver a cualquiera en la puerta pero nunca me imagine toparme con esos cuatro ojos azules y digo cuatro porque Peeta y Finnick tenían el mismo color de ojos a diferencia de que los de Peeta se parecían al tono del cielo y los de Finn tenían un tono más parecido al color del mar.

Los conocía muy poco pero lo suficiente como para saber con quienes estaba tratando.

Peeta era un chico amable, había conversado algunas veces con él y me había parecido de lo más tierno y educado. Nada que ver con su presumido y arrogante primo Finnick Odair. El sí que no me caía. Lo había visto coquetear con chicas y llevárselas en su coche. Tenía fama de mujeriego y egocéntrico. No soportaba a la gente como él.

Ignorando todo sentimiento de repulsión que crecía dentro de mí al tener a Odair cerca sonreí. Mostrar mi despreció hacía alguien no era lo mío. Así que, poniendo mi sonrisa más encantadora, los deje pasar.

**PEETA POV.**

Manhattan. Manhattan. Manhattan.

Tiene que ser ella. Es imposible que no lo sea. Conocí a mi Katniss en central park, y ¿donde se encuentra central park? Pues en Manhattan. Lugar de donde –según Annie- la chica del árbol, Katniss Everdeen venía.

Para mi suerte, Katniss ya había pasado por la mirada analizadora de Glimmer y Annie ya había oído de ella. No fue difícil que nos dijera lo que necesitábamos.

Después de dejar a Finnick en su casa me fui directo a la mía, era hora de forjar un plan. Nada debía interponerse ahora, si no era ella no tenía nada que perder pero, si ella era mi Kat, había mucho que ganar.

Luego de varias horas logre idear un plan. Tantearía el terreno y luego me aventaría al abismo.

Tome una hoja blanca y la corte en cuatro partes. En una esquina dibuje el gran ojo gris que era tan especial para mí. Si no me equivocaba ella debía tener mi cuaderno de dibujo y si lo había hojeado de seguro lo reconocería.  
esos ojos habían formado parte de la mayoría de mis sueños, estaba muy familiarizado con ellos a pesar de haberlos visto solo una vez.

Me tome mi tiempo buscando que el dibujo quedara perfecto y cuando me di cuenta el pequeño reloj del tocador marcaba en color rojo las 2:45 am. Buscando las palabras adecuadas y tratando de hacer la letra lo mejor posible escribí un mensaje que expresara lo que sentía sin ocultar nada. Lo doble en dos y lo guarde en mi mochila. Mañana el plan se pondría realmente en marcha.

Las primeras horas de clase se me pasaron volando, no podía esperar más tiempo. Saque el papel doblado de la mochila y pedí permiso para ir al baño. Me sentí frustrado al recibir una negativa de parte de la profesora paylor y regresé a mi asiento.

Faltaban 50 minutos para salir al descanso y yo ya no aguantaba las ansias. Entre más rápido hiciera todo mejor. Durante el resto de la clase me fue imposible concentrarme. La emoción, el miedo, la angustia y el creciente nudo que los nervios formaban en mi estomago no me daban tregua.

Los pasillos estaban repletos, cosa que ya me esperaba y que no me facilitaba las cosas. No sería fácil explicar a la gente porque estaba metiendo un papel en el casillero de alguien y tampoco me agradaba la idea de que se generaran rumores.

Con toda naturalidad me dirigí hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba el casillero de Katniss. La vi sacar una bandeja y mi cuaderno de dibujo, a su lado Gale sonreía. Era raro, conocí a Gale desde la secundaría, pero nunca me había dado por hablar con él, su aire de superioridad hacía sentir hasta cierto punto inferior y prefería mantener las distancias.

Espere a que se alejaran y con cautela me acerque al casillero. Espere a que nadie estuviera viendo en mi dirección y rápidamente metí el papel por una de las rendijas de la puerta metálica dejando que sobresaliera por ahí. Tras lograr mi propósito sonreí y me dirigí a la cafetería. Esperaba que Katniss pudiera verlo.

**KATNISS POV**

Desdoble la hoja y una letra un poco conocida invadió mi campo de visión.

"_**Dime si no es amor, pedir un deseo**__**  
**__**y ver que se cumple, que ya no hay desiertos,**__**  
**__**que todo son mares que guardan misterios"**_

* * *

_**listooooooooooooo!** :D_

**¿que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado! siento que no tubo mucha emoción en si! pero este cap es el inicio de algo fundamental en la historia! mas adelante sabrán porque :D**

**bueno! sin mas que decir! me despido! nos leemos la próxima semana n.n**

**oh! casi lo olvido!**

**es hora de contestar reviews *-***

**Mary evellark: **bueno! en tu comentario me has dejado claro tu enorme odio hacia Gale jajaja supongo que a toda aquella fan de el romance Evellark le cae mal el pobre mejor amigo! en lo personal, a mi no me cae tan mal! digo, si a mi me gustara alguien no lo dejaría ir sin luchar por el o por lo menos decirle lo que siento! :/ pero bueno! Mary! muchas gracias! me ha hecho feliz lo que mencionaste sobre la personalidad de Finn! la verdad es que trato de apegarme lo mas que puedo a las personalidades originales de los personajes!...si, Peeta ya comenzó su investigación pero lamento decirte que no se si tardaran mucho en encontrarse! hay veces que digo una cosa y termino escribiendo otra así que no podría decirte si falta mucho o poco! :S Por cierto! si entendiste bien! Delly no será mala, como no se habla mucho de ella en la trilogía jugare con su personalidad a mi antojo :D entiendo tu amor por Peeta! andamos por las mismas! justo ayer estaba viendo la Peli de en llamas con mi mejor amiga y le decía que definitivamente, si no fuera por mi novio me casaría con el! jajajaja y de nada! gracias a ti por leer mi historia y decirme lo que opinas! sus reviews son los que me animan a publicar! besos! nos leemos en una semana :*

**REYSHE15: **SI, tu y yo sabemos que muchas personas juzgan sin saber U.u que feo! :/ pero bueno! mientras tengas gente a tu alrededor que te anime no importa cuantos te quieran derrumbar, la gente que esta de tu lado no dejará que caigas. :D y claro que no! entre Kat y Gale no puede haber nada! estoy en contra de esa pareja! U.u me alegra mucho que te haya encantado lo que hizo Peeta! y respondiendo a tu pregunta... no se, de verdad no se que haríamos sin los amigos! por eso doy gracias a Dios por darme a la mejor de todas :3

**tengoku no tenshi: **tuuuuuuuuuuu *-* tu review me ha emocionado mucho porque eres nuevo entre los que ya siguen esta historia! gracias por tu comentario tan bonito! me alegra mucho haberte agradado *-* te confieso que no se que es serendipity jajaja y sobre johanna no te preocupes! claro que aparecerá pero mas adelante :D espero leer otro comentario de tu parte :*

**Gpe77: **sip! Gale como su tutor jajaja poes te diré! si pensé en poner a Peeta pero poes ya lo dijiste tu, sería muy predecible! así que! mejor puse a Gale! :D así será fácil meterlo y que desde un inicio tome el lugar que le corresponde... el lugar de mejor amigo! aunque mas adelante poes el se encargará de dar unos cuantos problemitas :/ la verdad es que exagere un poquito! no los pondré tan maniáticos jajaja sobre lo de si Peeta esta enfermo! te diré lo mismo que le dije a Lauz9! la paciencia es una virtud! tendrás que esperar para saber la respuesta :S no leemos prono n.n

**Lauz9: **holiss jajaja poes si! ya entro Gale en escena! justamente acabo de contestar un review que empieza con lo mismo! proclamando el odio eterno hacía Gale jajaja claro Lauz! Gale es guapo! pero eso no lo hace mejor que Peeta *-* supongo que pensamos igual no? :D con Él hago todo lo que puedo! quiero darle un cierto aire inocente y tierno! me alegra saber que lo estoy logrando! por alguna razón lo que le dijo Finnick a Peeta sobre Dell siempre estuvo en mi cabeza! incluso desde antes de empezar el cap! me imagine a Finn diciendo eso y se me antojo bastante ponerlo xD me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el cap *-* y muchisimas gracias por tus palabras :3 la verdad es que soy un poco exagerada y es muy fácil que mi animo decaiga, tu review me di mucho animo! y claro que nunca dejaré de hacer lo que me gusta solo porque a los demás no les agrade o parezca! :D un besote para ti también Lauz! nos leemos después :*

bueno! eso es todo por hoy! :D

espero que nos leamos la próxima semana!  
besos y abrazos  
alee'G

:*


	5. 4- Correo

**Holap! ¿como ha ido su semana? espero que bien n.n**

**aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia lo he hecho con mucho amor y quiero dedicarlo a una personita muy especial... su nombre es aracely es la mejor amiga que se puede tener. te quiero mucho chely Maria! espero que el cap te guste!**

**sin mas que decir, los dejó para que lean :D nos vemos abajo :***

**disclaimer: ya saben ustedes que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen :( solo me entretengo un rato con ellos :)**

* * *

**KATNISS POV**

_Podría abrazar la distancia y el tiempo  
Tomar de la mano al olvido y tirarme al abismo  
más prefiero en sobremanera tocar el cielo de la locura  
manteniendo el recuerdo de tus ojos latente y vivo._

Ok. Definitivo. Quien quiera que fuera el que escribió esto me tenía completamente atrapada. Había dibujos de todo tipo, Flores, garabatos, animales, paisajes, animaciones. ¡Eran completamente maravillosos! pero lo que más fascinante se me hacía era la frase que los acompañaba. Algunas eran simples pero profundas, otras parecían ser fragmentos de poemas debido a la rima perfecta. Era sensacional como un chico podría escribir algo así. Sabía que era un chico porque varías palabras lo delataban. Enamorado, desesperado, perdido, angustiado, preocupado y muchas más.

Después de clases llegue a casa y me encerré en mi habitación, por alguna razón la nota que me había encontrado en mi casillero había acrecentado mas mis ganas de leer el pequeño cuaderno. Hablando de eso, no podía dejar de pensar en que hacía ese pequeño fragmento tan lindo ahí. ¿se habrán equivocado de locker? Yo acababa de llegar aquí, era imposible que fuera para mí. Aun que, pensándolo bien, los "hombres" de estos tiempos no saben nada acerca del amor, todo su universo se reduce a la calentura y la diversión. Lo que nos regresa a las frases de los dibujos. Se me hacía imposible que un chico hubiera escrito cosas tan bonitas. Era realmente sorprendente.

-¿Qué tanto lees?-pregunto Prim entrando a la habitación

Me encogí de hombros-nada impor…

-no mientas-dijo entrecerrando sus lindos ojos azules-desde que llegaste has estado aquí encerrada. O estas tramando algo o lo que haces es muy interesante. Habla hermana.

Sonreí. Prim sí que me conocía. Le hice una seña para que se acercara y ella así lo hizo. Le platique como es que había dado con el cuaderno y lo mucho que me intrigaba saber de quién era.

-creo que pertenece a algún chico-Los ojos de Prim brillaron.

-¿y si este cuaderno te lleva a los brazos de tu amor eterno?-chillo, emocionada.

No pude evitar reírme. Prim era una soñadora. Todo lo contrario a mí.

-no tienes remedio patito-susurre aun riendo.

-¿este es el cuaderno?-pregunto. Como rayo se abalanzo sobre mí y me arrebato el libro de las manos. Sin darme tiempo para contestar

-¡Oye!-me queje.

-podría vivir y esperarte una vida… te amaría por mil años mas-Leyó Prim con voz suave-¡Oh Kat! ¡Esto es tan lindo! ¿De verdad crees que sea de algún chico?

Me encogí de hombros.

-creo que sí…

Prim hojeo el cuaderno sin detenerse hasta llegar al final. Su sonrisa se hizo enorme y sus ojos brillaron aun más.

-¿Que pasa pato?

A modo de respuesta me mostró el interior de la pasta del cuaderno y ahí, con letra pequeña se leía un correo electrónico.

Mire a mi hermana y sonreí. Como si me hubiera leído la mente, Prim fue por mi laptop y la puso sobre mis piernas.

-búscalo-ordeno. Y no tuvo que decirlo dos veces.

**PEETA POV**

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Finnick.

-le deje la nota en su casillero…

La comisura de sus labios se alzaron un poco mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-¿Qué sigue ahora?

-no lo se Finn-admití. No tenía idea de que seguía. Solo sabía que entre más pronto me acercara a ella mejor.

Un sonido familiar surgió de mi computadora llamando mi atención. Me había llegado un correo.

Camine hacía el escritorio y me senté en una silla negra frente a él. Sin prisa abrí la ventana de correo y le di click al icono de entrada. El color verde resaltaba el mensaje nuevo por sobre los demás. El remitente era desconocido.

Grandes letras negras aparecieron a la vista al abrir el mensaje.

**ANNIE POV**

-Si Glimm… te digo que Finnick Odair estuvo en mi casa ayer-escuche el chillido agudo más parecido a un perro llorando que aun grito de emoción que salió de la boca de Glimmer. Sonreí. Escucharla era muy divertido.

-y… ¿a que fue?-sus ojos verdes brillaban de emoción y su sonrisa era enorme-dime ya Annie… no hagas que te ruegue.

Volví a sonreír. La idea de tener a Glimmer rogándome era atractiva. Pero no, era mi amiga y para ella rogar era lo más humillante del mundo.

-Fue con su primo Peeta… estaban buscando información sobre Katniss…

-oh… ese nombre me suena...-dijo ella divagando y tratando de recordar.

-la chica a la que se le murieron sus padres hace algunos años, se acaba de mudar aquí, hablamos de ella hace como tres días Glimm.

-lo dices como si eso ayudara, sabes que hablo de muchas personas a lo largo del día Ann, es imposible acordarme…

-es la que quedo al cuidado de Gale Hawthorne, el chico musculosos y guapo de…

-tercero…-completo ella interrumpiéndome-ya la recuerdo… crees que…

Negué con la cabeza sabiendo perfectamente su pregunta no dicha. Glimmer era una chica que vivía del chisme y el capricho, egoísta y completamente desequilibrada, si quería algo no le interesaba quien estuviera de por medio… de hecho estaba segura de que pisotear a los que se interponían era lo que más disfrutaba. Su nuevo capricho era nada más y nada menos que el odioso de Odair. La verdad no entiendo porque no están juntos, a mi ver ambos son muy parecidos, superficiales, arrogantes, caprichosos e interesados.

Glimmer y yo somos como el blanco y el negro, ya saben, así como el ying y el yang, ella es la parte negra con un pequeño punto de pureza y yo la parte blanca con un pequeño punto de maldad, esos pequeños puntos eran lo que nos mantenían unidas. Glimmer solía decirme que yo sacaba lo bueno que había dentro de ella y desde la primera vez que lo dijo no pude dejarla sola. Ella era mala, tenía muchos defectos y rara vez dejaba ver sus virtudes por lo que no muchos la aguantaban, bueno, en realidad nadie la soportaba, excepto yo, claro.

A pesar de su egoísmo y todo lo que hacía, ella era una buena amiga, había un poco de nobleza que a veces sobre salía sobre la oscuridad que emanaba. A veces sacaba las uñas por mí y me defendía aun cuando yo no estaba para verla hacerlo.

-¿quieres ir por un café?-preguntó Glimm animada-acaban de abrir uno aquí cerca, ¿vamos?

-claro-acepte.

Salimos de la casa de Glimmer y caminamos unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a la cafetería, al parecer era una extensión de la panadería Mellark. Sonreí, esos panes estaban deliciosos.

Es panadería era un éxito, al poco tiempo de haber abierto se había convertido en un lugar muy reconocido, los padres de Peeta hacían un gran trabajo aquí.

-mira Annie.

Dirigí mi vista hacía donde Glimmer señalaba y vi a lo lejos a Rue y Madge junto con Katniss, las tres parecían estar platicando muy animadamente.

-¿te parece si vamos a divertirnos con ellas un…

Negué rápidamente. Madge y yo no teníamos una muy buena relación, de hecho, hacía ya tiempo que ella no me dirigía la palabra, antes solíamos ser muy buenas amigas.

Ignorando mi negativa Glimm inicio la marcha hacía la dirección en donde se encontraban aquellas tres y no se detuvo hasta llegar a ellas. En el rostro de Rue se dibujo una mueca de disgusto y en la de Katniss se notaba el desconcierto, Madge estaba sentada dándome la espalda por lo que su expresión era todo un misterio para mi, aun que eso no duró mucho. Glimm señalo en mi dirección y entonces las tres dirigieron su vista hacía mi, Rue molesta, Katniss aun desconcertada y Madge... la mirada que me lanzo duró apenas unos segundos, los suficientes como para darme cuenta de que sus ojos estaban cargados de odio. Sabía que me lo merecía, lo que le había hecho había sido horrible y sabía que ella nunca lo olvidaría. No podía negar que la extrañaba, habíamos sido como hermanas… ella me hacía falta. Volví mi mirada a Rue que ahora me miraba con un poco de pena en sus ojos, no sé porque pero estaba segura de que ella sabía que yo estaba arrepentida. Sentí la ira y la cólera anidarse en mi y las lagrimas rápidamente se adueñaron de mis ojos, le dedique una mirada de coraje a Glimm y Salí de ahí.

La escuche llamarme pero no regresé, en momentos como esos me preguntaba por qué demonios era su amiga.

Salí corriendo sin detenerme a pensar en nada, Justo cuando iba a detenerme choque contra algo duro y firme, me tambalee y estando a punto de tocar el suelo una mano me tomo del brazo…

**PEETA POV**

**No sé quién eres… pero creo que tengo algo que te pertenece, encontré este correo en la pasta de una cuaderno de dibujo… amm, espero que no te moleste pero lo he leído aun que aun no lo veo todo… si quieres podemos quedar para devolvértelo, bueno… espero tu respuesta…**

**Att: Katniss Everdeen**

**K**atniss, Katniss, Katniss…

-un mensaje-susurre-un mensaje de Katniss…

En menos de lo que dura un respiro Finn estaba detrás de mí con sus ojos fijos en la pantalla de la computadora.

Casi ajeno a su presencia releí el mensaje una y otra vez. Sentí la emoción inundarme y una sensación de cosquillas en el estomago. Era ella, ¡y me había dado una oportunidad para comunicarme sin que me viera! No entendía por qué pero me daba miedo y muchos nervios de tan solo imaginarme frente a ella. La sola idea de tenerla ante mi era inimaginable, hacía que mi corazón palpitase descontrolado y que los nervios me hicieran temblar…

-Peeta… sé que soy irresistible pero vamos-la voz de Finnick me saco bruscamente de mis pensamientos. Me mostró una sonrisa radiante y ridícula a la vez –no eres mi tipo, además eres mi primo, aun que… ahora que lo pienso es comprensible que la gente tiemble ante mi presencia.

A pesar de la emoción y la impresión causada por el correo de Kat no pude evitar reír ante tal comentario.

-no te creas tan especial Finn…-sonreí-sabes que si quisiera bien podría igualar tu nivel de popularidad entre las chicas.

La mueca que remplazó a la sonrisa de mi egocéntrico primo no tenía precio. El sabía que yo tenía razón. No era por presumir, pero me habían coqueteado la misma cantidad de chicas que se habían acostado con él…

-no entiendo porque nunca le dijiste que si a alguna de ellas…

Mire a Finnick negando con la cabeza.

-ya se, ya se… tu eterno amor por Katniss te lo impedía…-dijo él con una voz graciosa y aguda, llevándose las manos al pecho y juntándolas sobre el lugar donde estaba el corazón.

Volví a negar pero ahora en respuesta a su suposición. Si bien era cierto que nunca había podido sacarme a Kat de la cabeza no era esa la única razón. Varias veces me había planteado olvidarla y sacarla de mi cabeza, cuando me dijeron en qué situación me encontraba había desistido por completo de buscarla así que llegue a pensar que no tenía caso seguir aferrándome a una niña que tenía tantos años sin ver, pero…

-no podía hacerle eso a Delly Finn…

La confesión quedo en el aire. Finn no dijo nada por lo que decidí continuar.

-al igual que tu, ella siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarme cuando me dijeron lo que en realidad pasaba-no había razón para mencionarlo, estaba seguro de que él sabía a lo que me refería-supongo que de cierta manera me sentía comprometido a pagárselo… y lastimarla no era una buena opción para mi… Delly es una gran chica y me apena no corresponder sus sentimientos pero no puedo estar con ella y fingir que siento algo… le estaría mintiendo y al final terminaría dañándola.

Ambos guardamos silencio por un rato, el pensando en no sé qué cosas y yo meditando en lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Qué harás ahora que Katniss entro en la jugada?

La pregunta de Finn no me tomo por sorpresa, era algo que yo ya me había planteado una y otra vez y que, aun así, no tenía una respuesta. Sabía que no podría evitar el sufrimiento de Delly, y estaba seguro de que esta vez no dejaría escapar a Kat así que sin pensarlo mucho solté lo que había en mi cabeza.

-seré sincero con ella… Tengo que hablar con ella antes de acercarme a Katniss, Delly no se merece enterarse por terceras personas…

-¿enterarme de qué?...

Los ojos de Finnick se abrieron de par en par al escuchar esa voz y supongo que los míos también. Dell dejo escapar una linda sonrisa. Venía con varías bolsas llenas de golosinas y chucherías.

-parece que hubieran visto a un fantasma-su sonrisa se amplió-quiten esa cara que solo soy yo.

-no es para menos-soltó Finn cambiando su expresión sorprendida a una de molestia-hubiera preferido ver un fantasma que escuchar tu vo…

El sonido provocado por el libro contra la cabeza de mi primo resonó por toda la habitación. Las mejillas de Delly estaban coloradas por el enojo y la cara de Finn era de completa indignación. Sin poder evitarlo deje salir una sonora carcajada. Ambos me fulminaron con su mirada.

-¡no te rías Peeta!-se quejó Delly-¡el comentario de tu horrible primo ha sido muy grosero!

-¿grosero?-gritó Finn-nomo feo ¡si no dije nada más que la verdad!

Delly lo miró de manera amenazante levantando su pequeño puño en el aire.

-cállate huilo fodongo… tu no…

-¿a quién le dices huilo fodongo enana gorda?

-¿pues a quien más? ¡No veo a ningún otro huilo fodongo aquí aparte de ti!

-pues prefiero eso a ser una regordeta chaparra…

La boca de Delly se abrió de manera exagerada.

-no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso…-sus ojos azules se llenaron de lagrimas al instante y rápidamente corrieron por sus mejillas. La expresión enojada de Finnick cambio por una de total preocupación, en cambio yo seguí sonriendo. Delly era una excelente actriz.

-Dell… oye no llores, solo bromeaba-la voz de Finn estaba llena de arrepentimiento y nerviosismo. Las lagrimas eran una debilidad para él, era esa la razón de que nunca jugaba con las chicas, el decía que el respeto era ante todo, pero que no valía la pena respetar a alguien que no se tenía respeto a su misma persona.

El puchero de Delly se convirtió en una enorme sonrisa de burla. Estos dos terminarían matándose el uno al otro.

Después de algunas horas de discusiones, insultos y quejas por parte de ambos terminamos sentados los tres en mi cama riendo y platicando tranquilamente…

-así que… ¿trabajaras en la panadería?-le pregunte a Delly mientras tomaba una gomita y me la metía a la boca.

-Así es-asintió imitándome-me encontré a tu mamá en el súper ayer y me dijo que tu papá necesitaba una mesera para la nueva cafetería…

-ahora que lo recuerdo a nosotros nos dijo lo mismo mi tío ¿verdad Peet?

Asentí.

-no le hemos dicho que si, pero creo que no estaría mal echarle una mano…

-¡aaaaah que genial! ¿Entonces trabajaremos los tres juntos?-preguntó Delly emocionada.

-pues creo que si… ¿Qué dices Finn?

Mi primo se lo pensó un poco llevándose algunas papitas a la boca, después de tragar se encogió de hombros y sonrío.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡esto será estupendo chicos!-exclamó ella abrasándonos a ambos-debo irme… ¿Qué les parece si me acompañan y de una vez le dicen al señor Mellark la decisión que han tomado? Entre más rápido estén ahí para hacerme compañía mejor. Ya puedo imaginármelo-siguió ella con expresión soñadora-los tres juntos… ¡será tan divertido! ¡No puedo esperar!

-Delly no sigas. Se quejó Finnick-estás haciendo que reconsidere la idea…

Contra todo pronóstico ella sonrió y le dio un golpe cariñoso a Finn en el hombro.

-no importa lo que digas güero-susurro en su oído-se que estas tan emocionado como yo…

Él sonrió y le dio un pequeño empujón. Cinco minutos después ya estábamos de camino a la cafetería que se encontraba a lado de la panadería, que se encontraba justamente a lado de nuestra casa.

-oye Peeta… ¿Qué es aquello de lo que no debía enterarme por terceras personas?

Me detuve en seco al escuchar su pregunta. Miré a Finn en busca de ayuda pero estaba igual de sorprendido que yo. Supongo que el también había pensado que Delly lo había olvidado.

-ammm… no es nada Dell, lo hablamos luego ¿sale?-sonreí y pase mi brazo por sus hombros-mira, allá está mi papá, vamos con él.

Me miró con sus ojos entrecerrados pero no insistió. Sin poner resistencia se dejo arrastrar por mí al interior de la cafetería.

Si me hubieran preguntado hubiera dicho que me esperaba ver a cualquiera ahí menos a ella. Su cabello atado en su habitual trenza y su enorme sonrisa la hacían ver hermosa. Estaba acompañada de dos chicas a las que no conocía. Se veía radiante y feliz. Tenía una sonrisa simplemente hermosa.

-deja de mirarla así que Delly se dará cuenta…

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba casi babeando. Sacudí mi cabeza y me acerque a mi padre.

-¡Peeta, Finnick! Delly me ha dicho que aceptaran ayudarme-los labios de mi padre se alzaron en una sonrisa cansina, se le veía un poco agotado.

-así es papá-asentí-de hecho podemos empezar cuanto antes.

-oh, bueno pues… ¿Qué les parece si les digo lo que tienen que hacer?

Los tres asentimos y seguimos a mi padre por un no muy grande cuarto lleno de maquinas de café, mesas y hornos con una puerta que conectaba con la panadería. Había sido una buena estrategia unir ambos locales de esa manera.

Después de algunas explicaciones a las cuales yo no puse atención me encontraba parado tras la caja mientras que Finn y Delly daban vuelta por el local tomando las órdenes de los clientes. No podía apartar mi mirada de ella, se veía tan… tan… no había palabras para describirla, era hermosa, enigmática, tenía un aire de rudeza pero a la vez parecía tierna.

-oye-me llamo Finn con su voz cargada de miedo-dime que no es Glimm la que está entrando…

Miré en dirección a la puerta y efectivamente Glimmer acababa de entrar junto con Annie. Ambas se habían detenido y vi a Glimmer señalar la mesa donde se encontraba Katniss. La sonrisa maliciosa que adorno su rostro no me gusto para nada. Vi a Annie negar muy energéticamente mientras Glimm caminaba en dirección a la mesa Kat. La chica morena a lado de ella miro a la recién llegada con una mueca de fastidio, mientras que la sonrisa de Katniss fue remplazada por una mueca de desconcierto. La otra chica me daba la espalda por lo que no podía verle la cara.

-¿Qué hace Glimmer?-pregunto Finnick escondiéndose detrás de mí para no ser visto-oye ¿no es esa tu Katniss?

Sonreí pero no le conteste, algo no andaba bien, lo podía ver en el cuerpo tenso de Annie, no se había movido para nada desde que Glimmer se había alejado de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

Delly se acerco a nosotros y miro en dirección a donde nosotros mirábamos.

-de saber que hoy vendría esa bruja me hubiera esperado hasta mañana para venir.

-opino lo mismo-dijo Finnick chocando su mano con la de Delly.

-¿Qué le pasa a Annie?-la voz de Finnick dejaba entrever curiosidad y algo parecido a la preocupación.

La pobre castaña temblaba de los pies a la cabeza. La tercera chica que se encontraba sentada en la mesa frente a Katniss, la que me daba la espalda se giró para mirar a Annie con unos ojos llenos de coraje y odio. En menos de un segundo Annie salió corriendo de la cafetería dejándonos a los tres un poco desconcertados.

-¿que habrá pasado?

Delly se encogió de hombros y sin decir nada se fue a seguir con su labor mientras que Finnick no dejaba de ver en dirección a la puerta por la que Annie había salido.

-¿preocupado?-pregunté burlón.

El dio un brinquito y me miro con la cara de niño que ha sido atrapado en una travesura.

-claro que no-dijo inflando los cachetes y alejándose.

Volví mi mirada hacía la mesa donde se encontraba Katniss y sentí un escalofrió recorrer toda mi columna vertebral.

Ella me estaba mirando.

* * *

listo :D como la ven?

Katniss se ha puesto en contacto con Peeta y esté se ha piñado xD cosita el... bueno pues, ahora sabemos un poquito del porque Annie es amiga de la odiosa de Glimmer aunque como ella dijo, a veces ni ella misma sabe bien porque :/ que feo es saber que hay muchas personas que actúan así U.u

¿que les ha parecido el cap? espero les haya gustado n.n

por cierto necesito preguntarles algo... que prefieren? capítulos largos o cortos? me parece que a veces algo muy largo puede resultar tediosos para algunas personas. a mi en lo personal me encantan largos pero poes no se ustedes, me encantaría saber sus preferencias puesto que aparte de que escribo por gusto esto es algo que comparto con ustedes! tanto como los lectores que son parte de esta aventura y dejan review tanto como para aquellos lectores silenciosos!

Hablando de eso... LECTORSITOS SILENCIOSOS! se que estan ahí n.n me encantaría de verdad que me dieran su opinión... es muy importante para mi :D

dicho todo lo habido por haber continuo con las respuestas a los review *-*

REYSHE15: hOLA gorda :D que te pareció? te gustó? no te gusto?, te aburrió? se te hizo interesante? vamos vamos dime n.n como te dije cuando estaba escribiendo el cap anterior ahí esta tu sorpresa, Rue y Annie ya han entrado en la historia y estarán ahí hasta que se acabe, no te aseguro que no sufrirás pero aun no estoy segura de la historia de Rue, lo de Annie ya lo tengo mas que planeado y lejos de hacerte sufrir planeo que sea divertido :D respecto a la amistad de Rue y Kat, no te equivocas, esas dos serán grandes amigas, Madge es mas como relleno pero veré que hago con ella :D de verdad espero que este cap también te guste :*

Mary Evellark: me alegra que te haya gustado el pov de Finn, la verdad es que fue hasta cierto punto divertido escribir esa parte, Me encanta porque esta todo asustado y estresado, pobresito pero ya verás que es el inicio de algo lindo n.n y si, Annie y Finn tienen un concepto muy equivocado de ambos, pero eso cambiara conforme valla avanzando las historia! C: lamento informarte que el triangulo amoroso tardara un poco en darse pero también tardara en terminar :/ la cosa se pondrá difícil y Gale complicará mucho las cosas : si aparecerán mas personajes, Johanna por ejemplo, aun no se quienes mas, con la marcha veré :) y si, también Glimm estará dando problemas pero creeme, lejos de arruinar algo será por ella que una relación iniciará dentro de la historia, ya veras mas adelante como todo se va dando :D por cierto no hay nada que agradecer! al contario! gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo para leer :3 nos leemos luego linda n.n

Karito: jajajaja me ha encantado tu review xD cuando lo lei me alegró mucho aunque solo fueran dos palabras! muchas gracias por tu comentario y si estoy equivocada corrígeme pero por tu "conti plis" me he hecho a la idea de que te ha gustado jajajaja espero leerte luego :D

Gpe 77:Hola chica :D poes me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y las cosas nuevas :D me gusta mucho jugar con los personajes y hacer con ellos cosas inesperadas, la verdad es que quería que las cosas fueran diferentes e inesperada, por tu comentario me he dado cuenta de que lo he logrado n.n aun no defino bien como será johanna no como la meteré pero ten por seguro de que ella aparecerá en esta historia :D es un gusto leerte! espero que este cap también te guste!

Lauz9: Hola :D chica no te preocupes ni te disculpes! me has apoyado y me has levantado el animo y eso es suficiente para mi, saber que sigues mi historia es muy importante para mi :3 gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer y comentar! me encanta que te haya gustado el cap n.n y si, Peeta es una mor y Finnick esta todo traumado y asustado! y con justa razón, nadie quiere perder su libertad! respecto a Annie, fíjate que a mi mejor amiga también le gusta mucho ese personaje! y de hecho fue en tu historia donde ella quedo enganchada a ese personaje xD y estas en lo correcto! Gale no es ningún santo, ahorita todo esta bien porque no hay nadie de por medio y se van conociendo pero esperate tantito y veras, yo no llego a esa parte aun y ya lo estoy odiando más : sobre la nota, creo que es una canción, no recuerdo como se llama, hace mucho la escuche y quedó como anillo al dedo :D repito! me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! espero que este cap también cause el mismo efecto! gracias por tus lindas palabras de animo ya poyo, de verdad las valoro mucho! nos leemos en el próximo cap! :*

y para todos! tengan una linda y maravillosa semana llena de bendiciones y alegrías! Dios los bendiga mucho! felices vacaciones! (para los que estan de vacaciones claro)

nos leemos luego!  
besos y abrazos  
alee'G :*


	6. 5- Azul contra Gris

**Hola calabazas! :D ¿como ha ido su semana? espero que muy bien! han salido a algun lado estas vacaciones? espero que si porque eso de quedarse encerrados nomas no :/ bueno! no tengo mucho que decir aquí y no quiero quitarles mas tiempo así que BYE! nos leemos abajo!**

**ya saben! estos personajes no me pertenecen pero los utilizo (en el buen sentido de la palabra) para divertirme un poco :D**

* * *

**KATNISS POV**

Rápido. La tarde se me estaba pasando muy rápido. Después de haberle mandado el correo al chico desconocido dueño de la libreta Rue me había llamado para invitarme al nuevo café que sorprendentemente quedaba pocas calles de la mía.

Ellas ya estaban aquí cuando llegue. Después de un rato de risas empezamos a hablar sobre nosotras. Al principio no me sentía cómoda hablando sobre eso, era escarbar en un pasado que no era agradable. Rue lo noto antes que Madge por lo que rápidamente tomó la palabra y Me contó que se conocían desde hacía años y que siempre habían sido amigas, a excepción de un tiempo en el que ninguna busco a la otra. Y he de admitir que eso me sorprendió. No me hubiera esperado eso.

Hablamos sobre la razón de haber escogido la academia D&A. esta se centralizaba en aquellas carreras de arte y cultura. Licenciaturas en canto, pintura y danza. Cosas que en otros lugares no eran tomadas realmente en cuenta como algo de importancia. He ahí el nombre. Academia de sueño y arte. Esta academia hacía que aquellos con sueños grandes llegaran lejos o por lo menos lo intentaran.

-Hola guapas

Levante mi vista y me tope con unos enormes ojos azules. Una chica Rubia había aparecido de la nada. Se me hacía vagamente familiar. Se veía de nuestra edad, a lo mejor la había visto alguna vez en la escuela.

-Vete de aquí Glimmer…-la voz molesta de Madge llamo por completo mi atención. Estaba cargada de molestia y enfado.

Mire a Rue buscando una respuesta al cambio tan repentino en la actitud de mi amiga-que acababa de conocer hace poco menos de 72 horas-y note que miraba a la recién llegada con algo parecido a la desaprobación y la molestia.

Me sentí un poco fuera de lugar, el ambiente había cambiado de animado a pesado y tenso.

-¿les parece si me uno a ustedes?-preguntó Glimm con una sonrisa maliciosa y petulante. Algo iba mal aquí.

Madge le dio un sorbo a su café ignorando a la tal Glimmer. no me gustaba la mirada de Rue ni la actitud de mi rubia amiga, la sola presencia de esta chica me molestaba. Cuando estaba a punto de correrla amablemente, la rubia se me adelantó.

-vamos Madge-susurro inclinándose un poco quedando más cerca de la cara de mi amiga-Annie te extraña, lo sé… esta justo allá…

Dirigí mi mirada en dirección a la que Glimmer señalaba y me tope con unos asustados y desconcertados ojos verdes parecidos a los de Madge. La pobre chica se veía tan asustada, parecía un pequeño ciervo que sabe que le ha llegado su fin en temporada de caza. Se podía percibir un ligero temblor en su cuerpo.

No paso mucho para cuando Annie Salió corriendo del lugar. Puedo asegurarlo, en esa mirada de corderito asustado había arrepentimiento y dolor.

Miré a Madge y me sorprendió ver algo que nunca creí que existiera dentro de ella. Sus ojos verdes y cálidos estaban llenos de odio y coraje, su mirada Dulce y alegre se había vuelto de cierta manera oscura. De una manera sorprendente la duda me embargo. ¿Qué era lo que esa chica de apariencia tan dulce había hecho?

Miré a al chico de mirada azul que se encontraba en caja platicando con un chico alto y muy guapo y con una chica de apariencia tierna y más pequeña que el. Esta se alejo de ellos haciendo una mueca y los dejo platicando, ambos siguieron con la mirada a Annie y en menos de un segundo el cielo en su mirada me envolvió haciendo que lo que estaba a mí alrededor se perdiera. Rápidamente desvié la mirada.

-¿Todo está bien?-una voz desconocida me saco de mi ensoñación. La chica que hace unos minutos estaba junto a los chicos en él mostrador se encontraba ahora a mi lado enfrentando a Glimmer.

-claro Delly-dijo la molesta ojiazul con una mueca de fastidio-estaba a punto de irme…

-me alegra-La voz de la recién llegada estaba cargada de enfado, a leguas se notaba el desprecio-al parecer estas molestando a nuestros clientes.

Glimmer miro a Delly de los pies a la cabeza con una sonrisa despectiva. Giñando un ojo y sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

-perdonen chicas, espero que esa no les haya causado molestias-se disculpó ella con voz suave. Sin esperar nuestra respuesta, Delly se alejo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-pregunte confundida. No tenía idea de lo que había pasado pero no me gustaba el ambiente en este lugar, el cambio había sido muy drástico para mi gusto.

-lo siento Kat, pero…-Madge no me miraba, parecía que le hablaba a la mesa-creo que debo irme… ¿no les molesta verdad?

Rápidamente negué con la cabeza, podía sobrevivir con la duda. Madge se veía realmente afectada. Todo odio y coraje había abandonado su mirada y había sido remplazado por una profunda tristeza.

-claro que no Madge-miré a Rue con una sonrisa y tome su mano-deberías acompañarla Rue, asegúrate de que llegue bien a casa.

Rue me dedico una sonrisa modo de disculpa y se puso de pie.

-lo siento-susurro Madge-luego hablamos ¿está bien?

Asentí. Las chicas salieron y me quedé sola. No había problema alguno. Yo ya estaba acostumbrada.

-¿te has quedado sola?

-Gale…

**PEETA POV**

Tan dulce.

_-no te importa_

Sus ojos rojos y sus mejillas encendidas. Su boca en una mueca y el ceño fruncido. Adorable.

Recuerdo haberle dicho que si me importaba, y no había mentido, aun siendo pequeño la vi indefensa y sola. Justo como ahora.

-¿te pasa algo hijo?

La voz áspera de mi padre me saco de mis recuerdos. Las arrugas en su frente mostraban su preocupación. Había olvidado que él no podía estar tranquilo teniéndome cerca. La verdad era que lo entendía. El había perdido a alguien por culpa de lo que yo tenía, era muy entendible que se preocupara por mí. He de decir que esa era la principal razón… =o por lo menos una de las primeras= por las que estaba harto de esto.

-¿Por qué estas tan ido hijo? ¿Te sientes mal?... quizá deberías…

-no papá-traté de que mi sonrisa fuera tranquilizadora. No quería ser una carga para ellos.

Siempre agradecería la oportunidad de haber contado con una familia maravillosa, ellos eran el centro de mi mundo aun que… en estos momentos ese mundo giraba alrededor de cierta chica que se encontraba en la cafetería con ¿Gale?

No sé cuál fue mi reacción pero de seguro fue muy graciosa ya que podía escuchar la risa irritante de mi primo a mis espaldas.

-te la han ganado Peet-me sorprendió escucharlo tan cerca. Susurro las palabras cerca de mi oído con voz burlona. Cosa que me pareció irritante y muy molesta.

En ese momento la mire sonreír y hacer una seña en mi dirección. Por un segundo sus ojos grises se encontraron con los míos y solo por ese momento todo me pareció perfecto.

A lo largo de la tarde nuestras miradas se habían encontrado repetidas veces pero no hubo en ningún momento un contacto directo, bueno, no que durara tanto, esta vez había sentido como si algo dentro de mí hubiera hecho click. Como si un pedazo de mi = que nunca estuvo en su lugar= encajara.

-deberías ir-me sobresalte un poco al sentir la mano de mi padre en el hombro-ella necesita algo y Delly está ocupada, es tu trabajo.

-Finnick puede…

-¡NO! Estoy ocupado también…

Lo miré tratando de parecer molesto, pero los nervios no me dejaban. Sentía como se habrían poso desde mi estomago hasta la garganta. Finn tomo una escoba y fingió barrer una esquina, hubiera sido muy creíble su actuación de no ser porque la esquina que barría estaba impecablemente limpia.

Miré hacia la mesa de nuevo. Ella se reía, al parecer se la pasaba bien con Gale. Como si la hubiera invocado con el pensamiento volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia mí y me brindo una tímida sonrisa acompañada de una seña.

Respire hondo y tratando de parecer normal me encamine hacia ella.

**KATNISS POV**

La voz de Gale me descolocó por completo. Rápidamente sentí el calor inundar mis mejillas.

Con tanta emoción me había olvidado de que debía esperara a Gale para ir juntos a casa. Ya eran las 6:00 pm y yo ni en el mundo lo hacía. Aunque claro, en el día había tenido muchas distracciones.

Primero la nota en el casillero, las frases de la libreta, los nervios del correo que le envié a un desconocido, la llamada de Rue invitándome a la nueva cafetería y ahora ese cielo azul… aun que claro, desde que había leído la nota me había olvidado hasta de mi nombre.

Y por cielo azul no me refería a al cielo en sentido literal, si no a esos lindos ojos que no me habían dejado de mirar desde que ese chico guapo había entrado por la puerta. Bueno, Guapo no era la palabra correcta, supongo que más bien era otro tipo de belleza, de esa que hace parecer agradable y tierna a la gente, de esa que desprende una apariencia tranquila y agradable; pero sus ojos, sus ojos eran como una mar en su mirada. Azules, tan azules como el cielo y el mar, reflejaban amabilidad y calidez, una mirada sin duda cautivadora.

De no haber sido por qué Gale llego me hubiera pasado toda la tarde contemplándolo.

-me has dejado plantado-dijo él con voz acusadora y juguetona a la vez. Podría estar bromeando pero yo me sentía realmente culpable.

-yo…

El ligero golpe en mi hombro me destanteo un poco, Gale sonreía.

-no te preocupes Catnip

Nunca me habían gustado los apodos. Mi vida en Manhattan no había sido muy agradable después de la muerte de mis padres. Mis compañeros de primaria se habían comportado de manera cruel y era por ellos mi aversión a los sobrenombres, pero este chico se las había arreglado para encontrar uno que fuera agradable.

No pregunto el porqué del plantón, cosa que agradecí. No me gustaba mentir pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad, no éramos tan cercanos como para contarle las razones de mi ausencia al final las clases.

Platicamos algunos minutos sobre nuestro día y lo que habíamos hecho. Me conto sobre sus resultados en unos exámenes de diagnostico que presento y, como era normal en el, comenzó a alardear sobre lo inteligente que era y lo mucho que beneficiaba al mundo con su existencia.

He de admitir que Gale era muy gracioso, después de la muerte de mis padres no recuerdo haberme sentido tan bien.

-_no estés triste ¡podemos vernos mañana!_

La suave voz que invadió mi cabeza hizo que mi piel se enchinara un poco recordándome que un pequeño niño rubio merecía el primer lugar. El me había hecho sonreír y sentir bien. Podrá sonar deprimente pero él fue mi primer amigo.

-¿me estas prestando atención?-de nueva cuenta Hawthorne me saco de mis pensamientos-primero me dejas plantado y ahora me ignoras…

-Vamos Gale no seas niña-bromee.

Entre bromas y plática me propuso ir a un parque cercano. Quise negarme pero cuando noto mis intenciones argumento que se lo debía por haberlo dejado en la escuela. Empezaba a creer que nunca lo olvidaría.

Siendo sincera no tenía muchas ganas de irme, quería seguir observando al chico de la caja pero Gale tenía razón, se lo debía. Aun que podía sacar ventaja de esto.

Con una sonrisa levante mi mano en dirección a la caja e hice una seña para llamar la atención del muchacho de ojos azules.

En un dos por tres caí perdida en su mirada. Bueno, ya me había pasado pero alguno bajaba la mirada pero esta vez, el no lo hizo y yo tampoco. Me negaba a la oportunidad de perderme en ese paraíso azul. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Esto no era algo que me suceda a mí, yo nunca he sentido esta sensación. ¿Quién era él?

A pesar de que lo tenía a mi lado escuchaba la voz de Gale lejos. Una mueca graciosa apareció en la carita redonda del chico cajero y dejo de mirarme. Consciente de que estaba siendo grosera volví mi atención a Gale, o más bien lo intente.

El chico de la caja me miraba de nuevo. Impulsada por no sé qué cosa volví a llamarlo con una seña. No sabía la razón pero esperaba realmente que solo él pudiera atenderme. He de admitir que realmente no tenía un motivo para llamarle, ya había pagado la cuenta, tenía que pensar en algo rápido, el se estaba acercando.

**GALE POV**

La había visto desde el momento en el que puso por primera vez un pie en la escuela. Sus ojos grises me habían atrapado por completo. Desprendían frialdad y a la vez fragilidad. De alguna manera ella su andar encorvado y su mirada firme me habían parecido embriagadores. Cuando supe que ella sería mi… amm, ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿mi hija escolar? No… Bueno, ¡lo que fuera! Cuando supe que sería ella me tome el papel de tutor muy enserio. Me dije a mi mismo que debía buscar la manera de acercarme a ella. Debía conseguir que Katniss se fijara en mí.

Quería llevar la situación de manera tranquila, pero entonces, hoy mientras pasaba por la cafetería de los Mellark la vi y me quede como un tonto, completamente lelo, pero entonces me di cuenta de que a ratos ella desviaba la vista de su café hacía el mostrador. Y justo ahí, estaba el. Mirándola embobado. Sentía correr por mis venas algo muy conocido para mí. Coraje. ¿Me había dejado por venir aquí? ¿Por venir a verlo a él? Desde mediados de semana habíamos quedado para ayudarle en un trabajo que ella debía entregar y me hubiera imaginado todo menos que ella me dejara plantado, la esperé durante una hora completa, cualquier chica de la escuela soñaría con pasar tiempo conmigo, se sentirían felices con tan solo un sonrisa mía. Pero ella no, me había dejado en la escuela esperando. Eso a mí nadie me lo hacía. ¡Le había dedicado una semana entera! Exclusivamente para ella.

Impulsivamente entré a la cafetería dispuesto a pedirle que me explicara qué hacía ahí, pero me detuve. No era por presumir pero yo tenía gran experiencia con chicas como para saber que a ellas no les gustaban los celos excesivos ni los panchos. Tenía que andar con cuidado con ella. Me daba la impresión de que no era como todas con las que había estado alguna vez. Lo que la hacía un reto perfecto. Aunque claro, eso ella no tenía porque saber.

Me senté en una mesa no muy alejada con cuidado para no ser visto y poder apreciarla mejor. No sé cuanto paso desde que había llegado pero, impulsado por la desesperación me paré y me acerque a ella.

-¿te has quedado sola?

-Gale…

Desde el momento en que me miro supe que se sentía culpable, Genial, podía jugar un rato con ella y hacerla sentir agusto. Si le hacía ver que no estaba molesto podría recuperar mi oportunidad para estar con ella lo que quedaba de la tarde.

Tras lograr que se sintiera cómoda y riera un poco le propuse salir de ahí. No me agradaba nada la manera en que veía al hijo del panadero. Con una sola mueca supe que se negaría así que use la culpabilidad contra ella. No podía creer que aceptara, la creía más inteligente pero al parecer era igual de ilusa que las demás.

La vi hacerle señas a Mellark y luego sus mejillas se cubrieron de color rojo. No me gustaba esto. Seguí hablando tratando de distraerla pero nada parecía funcionar.

Ella volvió a llamarlo y en cuestión de segundos el apareció con una amable sonrisa bobalicona.

Esto no estaba bien para mí.

**PEETA POV**

Respira Peeta, respira.

El camino a la mesa se me hizo eterno. Como si hubiera recorrido kilómetros en lugar de unos cuantos metros. ¿De verdad iba a hablar con ella? Me parecía imposible. Diez años esperando por esto. Por tenerla cara a cara y escuchar su voz.

Sentía una sensación abrumadora recorrerme todo el cuerpo, habían pasado muchas cosas esta semana. La había encontrado, hoy al verla a los ojos supe que era ella. Ese color Gris me cautivo de la misma manera que la primera vez que la había visto. Si todavía quedaba duda en mi, había desaparecido. Ella era mi Katniss. Nadie más que ella podría hacer que mi corazón se acelerase de esta manera.

-Hola… -susurro apenas. Sus ojos fijos en mí brindándome una pequeña sonrisa cordial.-me preguntaba si podrías darme un cheesecake de frambuesa…

Su voz era suave y aterciopelada. Podría escucharla hablar por horas.

-podíamos haber ido por el Catnip…

Por un momento me había olvidado de la presencia de Gale. Su voz me había sonado con un deje de fastidio y molestia. Y ¿Qué era eso de Catnip? Es Katniss, ella no ocupa un apodo, su nombre es hermoso.

-No-me apresure a decir-amm, no hay problema, con gusto te lo traigo en una segundo.

El mejor pago del mundo. Su sonrisa. Rápidamente fui hasta la barra donde Finnick me esperaba con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿ya te boto?-se rió-sabía que no durarías…

-cállate Finn. Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y dame un cheesecake de frambuesa…

-claro-sonrió-¡no hagamos esperar a la señorita!

En menos de lo que canta un gallo yo estaba de regreso. La sensación de nervios había sido remplazada por emoción y felicidad.

-y resulta que…

-aquí tienes-dije interrumpiendo a Gale a media frase-Cheesecake de Frambuesa para Catnip…

Sí, me hice el tonto… solo quería lograr que me dijera su nombre sin yo preguntarlo.

-es Katniss, en realidad- Ella sonrió, sonrojada-me llamo Katniss.

Podía sentir la mirada asesina de Gale sobre mi pero no me importo.

-pues, Katniss-sonreí-espero que vuelva a la cafetería Mellark, estaremos muy felices de recibirla. Compermiso.

No sé de donde saque tanta valentía pero sin pensarla mucho le guiñe un ojo. Su sonrojo se hizo más notorio, cosa que la hizo verse más hermosa. Sin esperar nada ni decir nada más me alejé. Las cosas se estaban acomodando por si solas. Delly se molestaría mucho si supiera que fue ella la que me ha acercado a Kat el día de hoy.

**ANNIE POV**

Fuerte, musculoso, apuesto y rubio. Esas eran las palabras para describir a Cato Sietsher. Eso en el sentido físico. Desde que había chocado con el hasta ahora (4 horas después) Cato se había comportado atento y caballeroso conmigo. Era la primera vez que lo veía en mi vida y empezaba a creer que el amor a primera vista si existía.

No estaba segura del cómo pero habíamos terminado sentados en una banca de un parque pero henos aquí. Riendo y comiendo helado como si fuéramos dos grandes amigos. Su compañía me había hecho olvidar el pequeño episodio provocado por el intento de amiga que tenía.

-y entonces estaba sin camisa en el zoológico comiendo pistaches…

El armonioso ambiente en el lugar era terriblemente disuelto a causa de nuestras carcajadas. No había parado de reír desde que el abrió la boca.

-oye Ann, ¿te puedo decir ann?

Asentí, sonriendo.

-umm, no sé que te habrá puesto en el estado en el que te encontré pero, me alegra haber podido hacerte sonreír.

Instantáneamente las mariposas hicieron acto de presencia en mi estomago. Como si estuvieran listas para atacar.

Negué con la cabeza esperando así que no se diera cuenta de mi sonrojo.

-de hecho, es a mí a la que le alegra haberse topado contigo-susurre-muchas gracias Cato…

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande aun y sus ojos atraparon los míos. No sabía realmente quien era él, pero estaba dispuesta a conocerlo.

Después de unos minutos decidimos que era hora de irnos. Caminamos dentro del mismo ambiente armonioso que se había creado entre nosotros. Riendo, jugando, disfrutando.

-¿Ann?-me llamo antes de entrar a casa, se había ofrecido a acompañarme.

-¿sí?

Lo mire sonreír, parecía un poco nervioso. Metió una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y con la otra se revolvió un poco el cabello rubio. Parecía tan suave, ¿Cómo se sentiría enredar mis dedos en él?

-¿quisieras salir conmigo?

**KATNISS POV**

Quería pero no podía dormir, mi sueño se veía truncado por recuerdos, así era cada noche desde que ellos se fueron.

Después de comer mi postre bajo la mirada atenta de Gale nos fuimos a dar un paseo por un parque cercano. Pero a mitad de la caminata recibió una llamada y se tuvo que ir, no sin antes dejarme en la puerta de mi casa y heme aquí. Acostada en mi cama sin poder dormir.

Me sentía cansada. Este día había sido sin duda el mejor desde que había llegado a Vermont. Habían pasado muchas cosas. La nota, los dibujos, el correo, lo de la Tal Annie y Glimmer y por último lo del chico de la cafetería. El recuerdo de su voz me hizo sonreír. Su seguridad al caminar y sus amables palabras habían hecho que quisiera volver ahí. Esto era muy extraño. Por lo menor lo era para mí. No estaba acostumbrada a estas sensaciones tan abrasadoras. Pensando en esto el sueño fue tomando poder sobre mí y antes de caer rendida.

De golpe llego a mí un pensamiento muy familiar. No le había preguntado su nombre. Sonreí. Como me gustaría encontrar a ese niño de nuevo. Lo último que pasó por mi cabeza fueron esos ojos. Los del niño y los del chico de la cafetería.

Esos pares de cálidos ojos azules.

* * *

**Taa da! :D he aquí el capitulo 5! :D que en realidad es el 6 pero bueno n.n ¿que les pareció? les gusto? ojala y si porque lo ehe scrito con amor para ustedes y me quedé despierta hasta laas 3 muy tarde para subirlo! :D **

**quiero disculparme porque se suponía que debí haber subido cap el jueves pero no pude! ya saben hay algunos problemitas que han bloqueado un poco mi imaginación... aunque no me quejo, sin problemas no apreciaramos las cosas buenas y los maravillosos momentos *-* pero bueno :D**

**sobre el cap!**

**¿como la ven? Peet y Kat ya se hablaron :D aunque fue por un tiempo corto ya avanzaron n.n Peeta se esta animando ¿ya vieron? le giño el ojillo a Kat jajaja es todo un guapo *-***

**sobre Gale! ya ven! es todo un patán ¿no creen? se pasa! todavía no hace nada realmente malo y yo ya lo odio :/ pero bueno!**

**lamento decepcionar a ciertas personitas pero... no fue Finn quien choco con Annie :S lo siento U.u **

**¿díganme que les pareció sale? sus comentarios me son de gran ayuda y me animan un buen! **

**sin mas que decir es hora de...**

**RESPONDER REVIEWS!**

**OK! empecemos! n.n**

**REYSHE15: **HAY MUCHAS COSAS QUE TENGO QUE DECIR SOBRE TU COMENTARIO... empezare por la mas importante... ¿queeeeeeeeee? ¿como esta eso de que te gusta la amistad entre Annie y Glimm? estas loca jajajaja no, no es cierto! la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo en que se complementan de cierta manera perp igual no me agrada :/ Annie se lleva la peor parte U.u ¿sabes a quienes me recuerdan? a Faye y a Mellissa! a lo mejor es que estaba tan clavada con Faye cuando empece a escribir el personaje de Glimmer que cree una Faye en los juegos del hambre! pero bueno! sobre lo de la etapa de negación de Kat, ummm no creo que sea así, es mas como ammm, supongo que solo es algo nuevo para ella, es que no se puede enamorar de una chico solo por haber leido algo! sobre Finn y Dell jajaja a mi tmb me encantan! me divierte mucho escribir sus discuciones! son unos niños! sobre lo que pasará con Delly poes, tienes razón, la pobre sufrirá pero veras como todo sale bien n.n bueno poes me alegra que te haya encantado *-* bye! xD

**MARY EVELLARK: **UUUUH! LINDA! el inicio de tu review me subió mucho los animos! debo confesar que el capitulo anterior no me convenció mucho pero poes de cierta manera era necesario así que lo subí tal y cual salió! saber que les gusto me ha dado un gran alivio :D tratare de aclarar tus dudas! ¿que le veia tanto Peeta a Katniss? mas bien ¿que no le veía? jajajaa la ama! sobre lo que tiene Peeta, estas en lo correcto, no puedo decir nada así que los tendrá dándose contra la pared :/ tienes razón sobre que Glimm no valora a Annie pero es necesaro que ella este ahí, andará haciendo de las suyas y será de gran ayuda para que Finn y Annie esten juntitos :D me alegra mucho saber que te emocionas tanto al leer, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y apoyo! espero que este cap tmb te guste mucho! de nuevo gracias Mary! me alegra compartir esta aventura con ustedes. :3

**LAUZ9: **JAJAJAJAJA tu! tus momentos de lucides en los que te perdías me han hecho reír! :D te entiendo! todas amamos a Peeta! es inevitable! *-* perdón pero ya ves... no es Finn :( mientras Ann andaba de voladilla con Cato el estaba en la cafetería burlandose de Peeta jajjaja escribiendo este cap me acorde de ti! mientras escribia el pov Gale me acorde de lo que dijiste sobre tu relación amor-odio con el y sospecho que en esta historia no te agradara! el andará haciendo de las suyas por ahí y serú una gran piedra en el zapatao U.u espero que este cap tmb sea de tu agrado! ten una linda semana! :*

**bueno! ya me voy :D  
es un gusto compartir esto con ustedes!  
nos leemos el proximo jueves o a lo mejor el martes! no se :S subire antes del martes  
o intentaré jajajaja**

**shaobye!  
besos y abrazos**

**alee'G :***


	7. 6-Celos, Miedo y una discución

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa animalitos de la luz :3 ¿como estan? espero que muuuuy bien! si ya se! he tardado mas de lo normal pero no es tiempo de disculparme! Eso vendra abajo :D**

**los dejo para que lean! espero que les guste! ya sabes! va con amor para ustedes n.n**

* * *

**KATNISS POV**

Mi desconcertante aventura no había comenzado al mudarme a Vermont. No. Más bien había dado inicio el día en que comencé a hojear aquella libreta de dibujo. Ese día había comenzado algo que no me esperé vivir nunca. Después de una semana de haber mandado el correo había estado intercambiando mensaje tras mensaje con el dueño de dicha libreta. Había descubierto que aun quedaban chicos realmente especiales. Este sin duda lo era. Cada mensaje me sorprendía más que el anterior. Prim me había hecho compañía y se había emocionado incluso más que yo al leerlos.

Disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas es lo que más suelo hacer. No necesito grandes momentos para sentirme feliz o agradecido. Me encantan las aves y el mar, me parece muy placentero sentir la brisa. Algún día deberías probarlo, estar entre la naturaleza es muy bueno, a mi me encanta… espero que tengas un muy buen día Katniss...

Atte: PM

Ese había sido el último mensaje que había recibido de él anoche, justo estaba por responder cuando sentí mi celular vibrar.

-Lo prometido es deuda chiquilla-la voz cantarina de Rue me hizo sonreír-hoy iríamos al café- una enorme sonrisa hizo aparición sin permiso. No había ido desde la primera y última vez.

-¿a qué hora nos veremos allá?-pregunte un poco ansiosa. Me sentía emocionada como si fuera una niña a la que llevarían a disneylandia.

-a las 3, Madge dijo que nos vería allá-y así sin más, la llamada se cortó.

-Madge…

Después de lo ocurrido en la cafetería ella intentaba actuar normal pero sabía que algo había en medio de tanta armonía. Esa chica, Annie, debió haber hecho algo muy malo.

Era apenas la 1:00 de la tarde cuando hable con Rue. Después de dejar el celular en el buro había contestado el correo de "PM"; en ningún mensaje había dicho su nombre y la verdad era que no me incomodaba en lo más mínimo. Digo… había algo de emocionante en platicar con alguien aun si saber siquiera su nombre. Era como estar en un libro de romance actual.

Después de responder tomé una ducha y me aliste para ir a encontrarme con mis amigas y también, con un poco de suerte… con esa mirada azul.

Bajé de dos en dos los escalones y me topé de frente con Haymitch.

-¿vas a algún lado preciosa?-su jocoso tono de voz me hizo sonreír, mi tio siempre me había causado cierta gracia. Aunque ese sobrenombre no me hacía sentir contenta.

-Tío te he dicho que odio ese apodo ridículo que me pusiste-me quejé-ya no soy una niña.

Admito que traté de parecer molesta pero, digamos que no me salió para nada. Los labios de mi tío se curvaron en una sonrisa restándose a si mismo varios añitos de edad.

Sacudí la cabeza segura de que no importaría cuantas veces me quejara, el seguiría diciéndome así.

-¿Dónde están Prim y mi tía?-pregunté notando apenas su ausencia.

El se encogió de hombros con una mueca de resignación. Nuevamente se habían ido sin llevarlo o invitarlo. Esto pasaba seguido. Effie y Prim se iba y Haymitch se quedaba solo hasta que ellas regresaban. Normalmente yo me quedaba en casa con el pero hoy no.

-lo siento tío, de haber sabido no hago planes…

_Mentirosa. _Susurro mi conciencia. Claro, hubiera hecho planes o no me habría ido. No es que no me gustara pasar tiempo con el pero no tenía la mas mínima intención de pasarme la tarde de un sábado encerrada en casa.

-Sí, claro-dijo el sarcástico. Sabiendo que no era verdad. Me conocía muy bien.

Le sonreí de la manera más inocente que pude y partí rumbo a la cafetería.

Esta salida había quedado como un tal vez el día de ayer, así que había ideado un plan B por si las chicas no hubieran podido ir y consistía en llamar a Gale y decirle que me llevara a comer nieve. La relación entre nosotros crecía tan rápido como las olas del mar. Cada día la confianza crecía tanto que ahora podía pedirle que me comprara un jeep y sabía que él lo haría. Incluso de ayer había estado toda la tarde en mi casa. Se llevaba de maravilla con Prim y mis tíos.

Camine… bueno en realidad estaba a poco de correr en dirección a la cafetería cuando mi celular volvió a sonar…

-¿Qué pasa Rue?-pregunte nomas contestar.

-Hola de nuevo Kat-dijo ella alegre-te llamaba para avisarte que nos retrasaremos un poco, ya sabes, Madge no encuentra las llaves del auto.

Reprimí una risita burlona sabiendo que Rue se molestaría. Perder las cosas era muy típico de Madge y mi morena amiga odiaba perder el tiempo buscando lo que ella perdía. Podía escuchar ruidos al fondo, Annie debía de estar volteando la casa para encontrar las llaves.

-no te preocupes Rue-como si la tuviera enfrente sonreí-yo puedo esperar, no hay problema alguno.

Después de disculparse colgó. Típico de ella.

En menos de 10 minutos me encontraba dentro de la cafetería buscando una mesa en la cual sentarme pero el lugar parecía estar lleno. Mala suerte, ahora tendría que esperar a que una se desocupara.

Tenía menos de 5 minutos esperando cuando su voz llego a mis oídos.

-Hola Katniss…-saludo él, con su mirada tan profunda y cálida-nos alegra tu visita a la cafetería Mellark

**PEETA POV**

Desesperación, angustia y ansiedad. A eso se resumía mí mañana de trabajo. Hoy mi padre me había pedido que entrara en el turno de la mañana y sin chistear acepte. Claro que nunca recordé que estaba esperando una respuesta por parte de Katniss.

¿Me contesto? ¿No lo hizo? Si lo hizo… ¿Qué pensó? No podía parar de preguntarme cosas sobre ella y su respuesta. Hacía ya una semana desde la vez que vino, siendo incapaz de acercarme a ella en la escuela le había sacado la vuelta en cada ocasión haciéndole honor a la palabra cobardía.

-no deberías esconderte-me había dicho Finnick una tarde después de la escuela. Me había visto observarla toda la mañana y por su cara podía darme cuenta de que mi primo estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-no puedo entenderlo Peet-se quejo el-¡es tan fácil! Ya sabes su nombre, ¡solo acércate y di hola!

Pero claro, no lo hice. Preferí mirarla de lejos y seguir en el anonimato, aun que, de cierto modo ella ya me conocía, o por lo menos empezaba a hacerlo.

Toda la semana estuvimos mandándonos correos, después de recibir el primero le aseguré que no debía de preocuparse por haberle echado un ojo a mis dibujos y le dije también que esa libreta era muy importante para mí pues contenía muchos pensamientos importantes. Fuimos contándonos sobre nosotros, cosas que hacíamos, o nos gustaba hacer y en eso nos habíamos quedado el día de ayer, consciente de que era ella con quien hablaba me permití decirle aquello que mas me encantaba, ahora, aparte de mi habitación, Katniss estaba enterada de ello. Nunca le había dicho a nadie, de por si ya tenía al enfadosos de Finnick haciéndome bullyng por cualquier tontera, ahora por algo así, sabía que si él se enteraba se encargaría de hacer mi vida horrible y de seguro la palabra gay estaría al inicio de todo.

-oye enamorado-hablando del rey de roma-¿ya viste quien acaba de entrar?

Claro que todo en mí ser sabía que era Katniss, por ella era que mi primo empleaba ese tono empalagoso y burlón.

Como un niño pequeño e ilusionado mire hacia la entrada, y ahí estaba, tan hermosa como siempre, con una blusa negra que resaltaba su pálida piel, casual pero llamativa, tranquila y guapa.

-no te quedes ahí babeando- se burlo Finn claramente divertido por mi expresión-ve, yo te cubro...

No necesité escuchar nada más. Como rayo camine hacia ella buscando la voz dentro de mí para saludarla.

-Hola Katniss...-me acerque un poco mas y sonreí tratando de aparentar una tranquilidad que en realidad no tenia- nos alegra tu visita a la cafetería Mellark.

Sus ojos grises me miraron atentos y alegres.

-gracias-su voz sonaba firme y tranquila, sin dejar de sonar amable ni inmutarse del todo por mi-amm, tu nombre... No lo recuerdo...

-supongo que no-sonreí relajado, tratando de que su apenada voz volviera sonar tranquila-no te lo he dicho.

La carita de Katniss adquirió un ligero color carmesí y se vio sorprendida, mostré una sonrisa más amplia aun y le extendí una mano-Peeta...

Sin bacilar tomo mi mano y dio un ligero apretón. Tal como el primer día de clases, debajo de ese enorme árbol, pude sentir su suave y cálida piel, su mano, ni muy pequeña ni grande se veía delicada a comparación de la mía. La corriente eléctrica que acompaño ese delicado apretón me recorrió por completo.

-Peeta-la voz cantarina de Delly me descoloco por completo ¿a qué hora había llegado? Se suponía que hoy no teníamos el mismo turno, ¿qué hora era?

Solté la mano de Katniss como si quemara, tratando de recordar el proceso correcto para llenar mis pulmones de aire. Ambos me miraron desconcertadas.

-si interrumpo o algo yo...

-nooo-mi voz sonó un poco alarmada y subida de tono al verla alejarse, no quería que Delly se llevara una mala impresión, no era el momento para que ella sufriera -_como si hubiera un momento definido para eso- _me reprocho mi conciencia-solo saludaba a Katniss, me toco conocerla la última vez que vino...

Katniss miraba la escena entre confundida, desconcertada y había un tono de algo en su mirada que no supe descifrar muy bien.

-hay una mesa que esta apunto de desocuparse... Es para 4- la preciosa calma que me había esforzado por mantener estaba rota ahora, hablaba como si me estuvieran correteando, Delly me miraba como si fuera un bicho raro y Katniss al parecer se debatía entre la seriedad y la risa, pero parecía algo decepcionada, sus ojos la delataban.-ella es Delly, en cuanto la mesa se desocupe vendrá. A avisarte, ¿te parece bien?

Ella paseo sus ojos por lo largo de la cola que estaba antes que ella e hizo una mueca. Justo antes de que pudiera darme una negativa nos vimos interrumpidos por las dos chicas que habían venido con ella la vez pasada.

-justo a tiempo-dijo alegre la mas chaparrita-¡el lugar esta llenísimo! ¿nos harás el **paro** Delly?

La aludida me miro y suspiro. Al parecer mi mejor amiga y la chica que me gustaba tenían amistades en común.

-claro Rue-la alegría inicial ya no se escuchaba en su hablar, parecía haber sido remplazada por algo parecido al desgane provocado por algún mal suceso. Debía hablar con ella cuanto antes.

-la mesa esta lista,...

Genial. Lo único que me faltaba. ¿No se suponía que él debería estar barriendo o sirviendo? Al parecer no. Frente a mí, Finn sonreía, mientras se llevaba un trapo al hombro y señalaba la mesa que minutos antes se había desocupado.

-muchas gracias Finnick- esta vez fue la chica de ojos verde la que hablo. Ahora todos se conocían ¿o qué?

Katniss y yo pasamos a segundo plano. Entre saludos, presentaciones y risas Finnick se llevo a las tres chicas a la mesa y Delly me arrastro a la cocina. O más bien a un cuartito en la cocina.

-¿Quién es esa?-sonaba demandante, exigente. Como si le debiera una explicación por estar platicando con alguien-Peeta en el trabajo...

-Katniss-la corte, no me había agradado nada su tono de voz al referirse a ella-no me des un sermón Dell, sabemos que el trabajo no tiene nada que ver aquí… ¿Qué fue lo que puso tus nervios de punta?

Sus ojos azules me miraron acusadores y rojos por las lágrimas. Sabía que ella se había dado cuenta de mi forma de mirar a Kat, no necesitaba que me dijera que sabía que sentía algo por esa chica de ojos grises pero desde mi punto de vista yo nunca le di esperanzas a Delly, siempre fui sincero con ella diciéndole que yo no podía enamorarme de ella.

-Delly-sin dejar de mirarme retrocedió dos pasos alejándose-por favor Dell… ¿podemos hablar de esto?

-¡no!-sus manos en puños me indicaban que estaba molesta, esto no pintaba bien-no quiero hablar contigo sobre nada, ¿Cómo puedes actuar así?

-¿actuar como?-pregunté, sin entenderla del todo-solo la saludaba yo…

-no me vengas con eso Peeta-su tono de voz subía con cada palabra-todos pueden notarlo, tú sientes algo por esa chica.

Su voz cargada de reproche me hizo caer en cuenta de que esto parecía una discusión de una pareja cuando se da la infidelidad. Sin aviso el coraje hizo su aparición. Siempre estuve al pendiente de ella para no herirla ¿y ahora ella venía a reclamarme algo?

-¿y?-espeté-¿Quién eres tú para reclamarme si siento o no algo por ella?-sabía que estaba siendo duro pero, si alguna cosa realmente mala había en mi era que no sabía controlar mi coraje, sin poder detenerme, continúe-Delly no somos nada más que amigos. Desde que se lo que sientes por mí no he hecho nada más que protegerte y tratar de no lastimarte, pero ya es hora de que tu burbuja se reviente.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par debido a la sorpresa. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar un poco y las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Ella abrió su boca para contestar pero no se lo permití.

-ella es Katniss, y me gusta-decirlo en voz alta frente a ella me hizo sentir mejor, pero el coraje no me dejo disfrutarlo-sabías que este día iba a llegar tarde o temprano. Siempre te dije que yo no podía sentir lo mismo por ti. Debiste haberte hecho a la idea desde hace tiempo.

Sin decir más abrí la puerta y Salí, dejando atrás a mi mejor amiga destrozada, arrepintiéndome por las palabras dichas y por haber permitido que las cosas se dieran así.

**KATNISS POV**

La tarde se paso volando. Haciéndole honor a mi mala suerte no tuve la oportunidad de volver a verlo… una semana después, aquí me tenía, yendo cada día por un café para toparme con su mirada. Cada día el me atendía y yo, simplemente me sentía rendida ante su voz y su mirada.

Peeta… su mano sobre la mía, mi reflejo en sus amables ojos, su suave y aterciopelada voz… me perseguía incluso en mis sueños, pero una de esas noches fue diferente, esa vez, en lugar de tomar mi mano, hablarme al oído o contarme cosas de él, sus ojos me miraron antes de caer por el abismo oscuro y sin salida, aquel donde habían encontrado a mis padres sin vida. El sueño se convirtió en una pesadilla que me recordó que nadie está a salvo de la muerte, que entre más personas ames más posibilidades hay de ser herida por perderlos.

Me había despertado jadeando, sin aire. Después de haber presenciado la muerte imaginaría de un chico al que no conocía me decidí a evitar toda relación con otras personas. Amor, amistad, cualquier cosa que me pudiera lastimar debía mantenerla lejos.

Rue y Annie, al igual que Gale, ya estaban muy adentro, en pocos días habían logrado llegar a mí de una manera asombrosa, sabía que podía confiar en ellos…

Pensé en el chico de la libreta, con el que había seguido comunicándome a lo largo de estos días, pero supongo que deshacerme de el no sería difícil, una vez que le entregara lo que le pertenecía (esperaba que fuera rápido) ya no tendría razón para hablar con él.

Pero Peeta. ¿Qué había de él? El con solo una mirada me hacía sentir cosas extrañas, me tenía confundida. Rondando en mi cabeza por las noches como un intruso. Metiéndose entre mis defensas como nadie más lo había hecho. Lo peor era que no lo conocía y ya me desarmaba con una sonrisa aunque fuera de cortesía. Además, esa chica ¿Delly? No parecían ser solo amigos. Aquella tarde el me había soltado de repente cuando ella llego. Había sentido decepción y algo parecido al ¿coraje? No puedo explicar cómo fue pero no quiero que vuelva a pasar, no quiero sentirme así por alguien a quien no conozco. No quería estar celosa, el no debía importarme para nada. Debía mantenerme alejada de él para no salir herida… con Annie, Rue y Gale tenía compañía suficiente. No necesitaba enamorarme para ser feliz… ¿o si?

…_Sabes que ya caíste. _Fue lo último que mi conciencia logro susurrarme antes de volver a caer rendida.

**PEETA POV**

Un poco más de una semana había pasado ya y Delly seguía sin venir a trabajar. Me evitaba entre clases y todo por haber sido sincero con ella. No me arrepiento de haberle dicho la verdad pero si de algunas otras cosas que dije y sobre todo por la manera en que le hable… sus ojos llorosos y su voz quebrada me habían hecho sentir la peor persona del mundo. No debía haber reaccionado de esa manera. Le había mandado mensajes y correos, la llame muchas veces pero ella no contestó.

-Dale tiempo-me aconsejo Finnick después de contarle lo sucedido-No te sientas mal Peet, de alguna manera ella se lo busco. Delly sabía que no tenía nada que reclamar, tú no le debías nada.

En el fondo sabía que él tenía la razón pero la culpa no me dejaba aceptarlo. Tanto cuidarla para terminar lastimándola de una manera cruel.

Por otro lado estaba Katniss… hacía ya dos días que no se presentaba en la cafetería. Me pareció un poco raro, ella había ido una semana completa sin falta, al principio pensé que estaba muy ocupada por la escuela o cosas así pero empecé a sospechar que algo andaba mal cuando recibí el último mensaje de su parte…

Hola de nuevo, oye… necesito regresarte tu libreta, no quiero que le pase algo y tener que comprarte otra o deberte algo. Di hora y fecha y ahí estaré.  
Adiós.

ATT: Katniss E.

Cortante y seca. Aun sin conocerme ella había sido amable, pero esta vez no. A lo mejor era hora de acercarme a ella. Después de verla con Gale tantas veces no tenía tiempo que perder, a leguas se notaba que el tramaba algo. Su fachada de oveja ante ella no ocultaba los colmillos que yo sabía que tenía.

Pensando en eso tecle a toda velocidad.

**Hola Katniss, ¿Qué te parece mañana saliendo de clases tras el edificio de pintura? Me encanta la idea de conocerte por fin. Ahora que se que te encantan las cosas como el bosque y la naturaleza creo que me siento capaz de hablar contigo sin sentirme cohibido. Espero que podamos seguir conversando y compartiendo ideas aun cuando ya nada te ate a mí.**

**Con cariño. PM**

casi al instante recibí un si como respuesta. los ya conocidos nervios me invadieron. mañana estaría con Katniss frente a frente y haría todo por acercarme a ella.

* * *

**taa chaaan! **

primero que nada quiero pedirles una disculpita por haberme demorado en publicar el capítulo. me ha salido un poco corto pero poes igual espero que les haya gustado y este a la altura de sus exigencias :D

ahora lo impirtante! ¿que les pareció el cap?

a mi en lo personal me ha gustado, no se, a lo mejor a ustedes les parezca que va un poco rápido pero poes ya mas adelante explicaré porque! n.n

como vieron, Delly y Peeta ya hablaron y las cosas no salieron muy bien!... :/ no odien a Delly, ella será muy buena amiga mas adelante y no se preocupen, vera que se arreglan las cosas.

¿q**ue piensan sobre los nuevos pensamientos de Katniss? por fin se nos ha revelado a fondo lo que Peeta causa en ella y esta celosa :D jajaja en estas tres cosas se resume el nombre de este cap! :D Katniss celosa y con miedo y Delly y Peeta discutiendo. también se menciono como ve Peeta a Gale! :S y por lo visto no c**onfia nada en el! ¿que pasará? tendrán que seguir leyendo para saber!

¿notaron que peeta se ha animado a verse con ella? ¿como creen que reaccionara Katniss al enterarse que Peeta es el dueño de la libreta?

abiertas las puertas para todo tipo de sugerencias! ¿que les gustaría que pasara? espero escuchar su opinión! bueno, mas bien leer jajajaja

quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personitas anónimas que se han dado el tiempo de leer esta historia! por favor haganme saber que existen sale?

sin mas que decir o comentar a llegado la hora de contestar reviews!

**REYSHE15:** yo a ti te ahorco :D cuando vi tu review dije, esta morra se la rifo! me dejo una biblia! y nada! que me topo con que la mitad habla de todo menos del cap ¬¬ como eres fea! he de darte la razón, yo también quería que lo leyeras antes de eso, por ti me desvele para subirlo! así que si! soy un amor :D no puedo creer que Gale te haya causado risa! es un mendigo Perro U.u la ve como un reto a conseguir y eso a todo mundo le da coraje. sobre Peeta y Kat, si... son unas linduras, me ha gustado mucho escribir lo que Peeta causa en Kat en este cap! espero que a ti también te guste :D bye!

**Gpe77: **Holiiis! te extrañe durante el capítulo 5 :8 que bueno que te has dado de comentar el capítulo anterior! jajaja me ha encantado tu reacción ante la actitud de Gale! tienes toda la razón, se pasa ¬¬ me alegra que te haya gustado el momento Peeta x Katniss, es divertido estar en la mente de Peeta porque el pobre se muere de nervios! pero como ves en este cap el esta un poco mas decidido n.n espero quee ste tmb te guste y de verdad gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer esta histori :*

**Mary evellark: **dado a tus comentarios he descubierto que tenemos el gusto por Peeta en común jajajaja si, el es un sol! *-* y poes claro que a Kat no le es indiferente Peeta! en este cap lo puedes notar perfectamente :D me encanta porque todo mundo odia a Gale! muajajajaja objetivo cumplido xD fijate que todo munco esperaba que fuera Finn el que choco con anna pero poes pensé que sería muy predecible! ademas ellos también tendran sus problemillas y no será fácil :/ linda Mary, estas en toda tu libertad de suponer cosas porque, en efecto! yo no revelaré nada :D mas adelante se sabrá n.n nos leemos el proximo Cap! gracias por tu review! :3

**chrushbut: **Holaaaa! he dado de brincos al ver tu review! gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer! *-* me han encantado tus lindas palabras! gracias! :3 prometo que todas tus dudas serán aclaradas conforme la historia avancé! por lo pronto espero y pueda seguir topandome con tus reviews y sigas la historia :D nos leemos luego n.n

bueno pues! no me queda nada mas que decir! así que bye :*

jajajaja  
besos y abrazos  
Alee'G!


	8. 7- El inicio de todo

**hello gente Bonita! andan por ahí aun? espero que si porque aquí les traigo nuevo cap n.n creo que este es el mas largo que ha salido hasta ahora :9**

**Quiero dedicarlo a ciertas personitas! :3 un de ellas es Lauz9 que ha influido mucho en la publicación de este fic y la otra es Mary Evellark que fue mi primer review, y una de mis primeras seguidoras! lindas chiquillas esto va para ustedes! espero que les guste n.n**

**Ya ya, ¡ahora los dejo para que lean! por cierto! ya saben! todo lo que esta en cursiva es un recuerdo C:**

**nos leemos abajito :***

* * *

**ANNIE POV**

¡Lo odio! Finnick Odair es oficialmente la persona más estúpida y odiosa del mundo entero. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese pedazo de vanidad andante? Era la única persona con la que nunca podría estar. Su cuerpo soltaba aires de arrogancia que podías notar a kilómetros de distancia. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, esto no podía ser real. Yo nunca había estado en la oficina del director. Y ahora, por primera vez en todo mi impecable historial académico (que ya no lo era por culpa de Odair) me encontraba sentada frente al señor Cinna y con el señor griego a mi lado.

-¿podrían por favor contarme lo que paso?-nos observaba analíticamente, primero a Odair y después a mí. Sus ojos cansados y sus suspiros continuos revelaban que había sido un día cansado-¿señorita Cresta?

Nerviosa por la duda de que pasaría me aclare la garganta. ¿Cómo contarle lo que había pasado? En realidad ni siquiera yo sabía cómo inicio.

Sabía que no podía tomarme mi tiempo para hacer una retroalimentación de lo sucedido. Sin saber muy bien cómo empezar agache mi cabeza y suspire. No podía engañarme, sabía que en parte había sido mí culpa. No le di tiempo para decirme como habían pasado las cosas. Aunque Finnick tiene las de ganar aquí, era difícil de creer y mucho mas era admitirlo pero Finnick había sido sincero. En sus ojos vi que su disculpa era muy real. Esto me pasaba por hacerle caso a mis instintos asesinos. Dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias de mis actitudes me senté derechita y levante la cabeza para aceptar mi castigo con dignidad, pero su voz me detuvo.

**FINNICK POV**

Esto sin duda era un desastre. Un gran y jodido desastre. Pero eso me pasa por hacer las cosas sin pensar y no saber cerrar mi bocota. Debí suponer que la gente estirada y con aires de superioridad no tienen juicio moral ni compasión. Ella ni siquiera me dejó explicarme. Con trabajo pude disculparme con ella.

Sabía qué ella estaba nerviosa. Jugaba con sus dedos de manera frenética y miraba el piso como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo entero. Si bien no era la primera vez que yo estaba frente a este señor de expresión amable y tranquila, si era nuevo para mí ver en su mirada lo molesto o cansado que estaba, con una cara que decía que estaba dispuesto a descargar su ira contra nosotros. No me intimidaba en lo más mínimo, había estado bajo la mirada de personas así, miradas asesinas que te podrían dejar de manera fácil varios metros bajo tierra, ya no me incomodaba estar bajo el escrutinio de personas superiores, pero a juzgar por la pequeña castaña que se hundía en el asiento contiguo al mío podía deducir que no solo estaba nerviosa, Annie Cresta nunca antes había estado en este lugar para recibir un inminente regaño.

Odiándome a mí mismo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer y pensando en que tenía que encontrar una forma para conseguir que ella compensara mi amabilidad y mí gran misericordia solté las palabras que me quemaban la lengua.

-Fue todo culpa mía Señor-los dos pares de ojos se posaron sobre mí. Los verdes sorprendidos y los cafés analíticos. Esto era una mierda.

La mirada de Annie cambió repentinamente a una de total agradecimiento que duró apenas un instante. Sabía que esa chica se opondría a mi ayuda así que, antes de que abriera la boca me adelante.

-señor usted sabe que Annie Cresta tiene un historial académico increíble-argumente tratando de pensar en algo que pudiera usar para rebatir cualquier cosa que ella pusiera decir-Es tan atenta y amable que estoy seguro que querrá negar este hecho.

Cinna me miraba atentamente, con atención. Tratando de ver algo mal en lo que decía.

-sabe usted lo que yo soy… Annie no tuvo la culpa en esto, yo me pase de la raya con ella y…-sentí mi garganta cerrarse para no permitir que las palabras salieran. Haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas y tratando de parecer lo más sincero posible la mira a los ojos-lo siento Annie.

La incredulidad en su mirada me hizo sentir la peor persona del mundo. Ella había dejado claro que pensaba cosas desagradables sobre mí. Pues tómala señorita perfección, te he tapado la boca con solo una acción. He de admitir que se sentía muy gratificante el hecho de sorprender a alguien como ella. Alguien que creía que siempre estaba en lo correcto. Pensar en eso me hizo sentir orgulloso y superior a ella. En sus ojos podía notar cierto arrepentimiento y estaba seguro de que era debido a lo que había pensado alguna vez sobre mí.

-señorita Cresta podría dejarnos solos por favor-ella abrió la boca para rebatir pero la estridente voz del director le cortó toda oportunidad-usted ya no tiene nada que ver aquí. Arreglaré las cosas con el señor Odair. Retírese.

Sin objetar ni decir nada mas, Annie salió dejándonos solos.

**ANNIE POV**

No sabía que era más fuerte dentro de mí. La perplejidad, el asombro o la incredulidad. El coraje había abandonado mi mente en cuanto Odair había abierto la boca. ¿Quién se creía que era él para dejarme fuera de esto? Si, estaba agradecida por lo que había hecho por mí pero ahora le debería una grande y no podría salir de esa deuda al menos que hiciera algo bueno por él y estaba segura de que en cualquier momento el vendría a aprovecharse de eso. No pudieron salir peor las cosas… aun que, viéndolo desde otro punto sí que pudieron ser peores. Podría haber acabado con un reporte dentro de mi historial y eso no era algo que me pudiera permitir. No con mis padres sobre mi todo el tiempo.

Me dejé caer pesadamente sobre las sillas de espera fuera la oficina del director. Tenía que darle crédito a Finnick. Me había salvado de un inevitable huracán en mi casa. Ahí sentada, decidí esperar a Odair y comencé a recordar lo sucedido buscando lo que realmente hizo explotar la bomba.

_**Flashback-**_

_Una mañana simplemente perfecta. El aire cálido hacía volar su cabello café oscuro y le hacía cosquillas en las mejillas sonrosadas. Disfrutaba de la mañana mientras viajaba rumbo a D&A pensando en él. Ese chico que la hacía suspirar y reír._

_Cato Sietsher. Su actual e infinita perdición. Ella no sabía cómo era que tanta perfección podía entrar en una sola persona. Todo lo que él era la invitaba a estar más cerca de él. Su sonrisa, su voz, su mirada, TODO._

_Ya habían salido algunas 5 veces durante estas dos semanas. Hablaban y se divertían. Habían hecho de todo. Desde una simple comida hasta ir a patinar y ella no podía pedir más. _

_Esas últimas dos semanas ella no había tratado de hablar con Glimmer sobre lo sucedido. Se había limitado a mantenerse a raya y hablarle de manera normal. Había evitado contarle sobre Cato por temor a que su mejor amiga cometiera alguna imprudencia. Había ido a sus prácticas y seguido con sus notas de manera excelente y gracias a Cato había podido sacar de su cabeza el tema de lo ocurrido en la cafetería. _

_Como cada mañana ella aparco en el estacionamiento 15 minutos antes del inicio de clases. Así evitaba llegar tarde por si algo se atravesaba en el camino. A paso tranquilo llego al aula de su primera clase y tomo asiento en la parte delantera justo frente al pizarrón. Así no se perdía de ningún detalle. Ella era feliz ahí, estudiando cocina internacional. Delante de los utensilios de cocina ella se sentía completa._

_Todo transcurrió de manera normal. Hasta que, en la segunda hora, al finalizar su clase de nutrición, recibió un mensaje._

**Necesito hablar contigo. **  
**c.**

_No la sorprendió recibir un mensaje de él, lo que le sorprendió fue la sequedad que había en esas 3 solas palabras. Angustiada le preguntó qué pasaba pero el chico solo se había limitado a decirle que la veía durante el almuerzo en el mismo lugar de siempre._

_Faltaban 2 minutos para el descanso y Annie se estaba volviendo loca. Estaba preocupada y sentía una presión en el pecho que amenazaba con hacerla reventar. No era la primera vez que ella sentía aquello tan feo y daba la casualidad de que cuando eso pasaba las cosas simplemente salían mal. Su preocupación sobrepasaba los límites de la locura. Necesitaba salir ya y averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando._

_Impulsada por su desesperación llego al lugar acordado en menos de 3 minutos. Cato ya se encontraba ahí. Quiso acercarse pero al ver la cara seria que el chico le dedicaba decidió quedarse en donde estaba._

_Después de algunos varios minutos en los que hubo acusaciones y lagrimas Cato se fue dejándola sola. La castaña no podía creer lo que el chico de ojos azules le acababa de decir. Sintió crecer dentro de ella la ira, la indignación y unas ganas enormes por sacarle los ojos al causante de todo ese embrollo._

_Como si de un huracán se tratase se alejo de ese lugar, destruyendo y empujando todo a su paso, no le importó quien se atravesó en su camino. Llevaba un objetivo claro. Encontrar a Finnick Odair._

**FINNICK POV**

-No sé muy bien cómo porque llego tan alterada. Pero se veía que estaba realmente molesta y yo imaginaba el porqué.-bajo la atenta mirada de Cinna traté de explicarme. Todo iba muy bien hasta que llegue este punto. El punto de la historia donde entraba su linda y preciada hija-hay una chica, digamos que bueno… usted sabe que yo no quiero nada formal o importante y esta chica… pues ella

La risa que salió de los labios del director me descoloco un poco. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

-Señor Odair ambos sabemos que habla de Glimmer.- esperaba un regaño o alguna acusación pero nada de eso llego.-Sé que ella puede ser muy insistente, estoy consciente de su gusto hacia los retos y lo que piensa usted sobre eso.

-o sea que ¿no le molesta que ignore a su hija?

El negó lentamente sonriendo un poco.-estoy aquí como director Finnick, no como padre de Glimmer. No debo mezclar esas cosas en mi trabajo. Puedes hablar sin sentirte incómodo. Solo ten cuidado con lo que dices.

Me esperaba muchas cosas menos esa insignificante declaración. Siempre creí que el defendía a Glimmer a Capa y espada pero supongo que él tenía razón. El trabajo y los sentimientos no se juntan… debería pensar en decírselo a Delly, a lo mejor le serviría.

-No tengo su tiempo señor Odair…

Dejando mis pensamientos por un lado, comencé a relatar lo sucedido hace apenas unas horas…

_**Flashback-**_

_Como cada día durante el almuerzo, el joven de ojos azul-verde caminaba por los pasillos siendo observado por un gran número de chicas. Finnick Odair ya estaba acostumbrado a todo aquello. Hacía tiempo ya que él no se preocupaba por conseguir una pareja para el baile porque sabía que recibiría más invitaciones que las que cualquier alumno –a excepción de su primo- podría recibir._

_Nada detenía su andar. Ignoraba con maestría a cualquiera que llamara o más bien intentara llamar su atención. Lo único que a él le importaba era llegar a la cafetería donde, como todos los días, él se encontraba con sus personas favoritas en el mundo. Peeta y Delly. _

_Si bien Delly no era más que una enana picuda y Peeta una persona desesperantemente tímida y nerviosa, ellos dos eran su vida. Estaba dispuesto a defenderlos y protegerlos de cualquier cosa o persona que intentara algo contra esos dos. _

_En eso pensaba cuando entró en la cafetería de D&A. A lo lejos, algo se acercaba. Parecía a un pequeño torbellino, era Annie. Su primer instinto fue salir huyendo, el ya se imaginaba porque esa chica lo buscaba. _

_El día anterior Glimmer había decidido dar el primer paso y acercarse al chico Odair para pedirle que saliera con ella. Con solo tenerla cerca sus vellitos se ponían en punta y sentía escalofríos recorrer todo su cuerpo. Había tratado por todos los medios zafarse pero ella era tan insistente que simplemente se le hacía imposible hacerlo de una manera caballerosa y tranquila. Estaba a nada de alzarle la voz cuando ella le recordó algo muy importante. _

_-Recuerda que soy la hija del director y con una sola orden puedo causarte muchos problemas…_

_Finnick la miraba incrédulo. No podía creer que ella usara esa amenaza sobre él. La hubiera mandado a la Goma de no ser porque el señor Cinna le había dado un ultimátum y había firmado una carta compromiso hacía apenas dos días. _

_Rebanándose la cabeza en busca de alguna escapatoria recordó aquellas palabras casi gloriosas que le dijo su Primo alguna vez… _

_-Annie es la mejor amiga de Glimmer… pero son polos opuestos, ellas dos no se parecen en nada._

_Esas palabras fueron para él como un rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad, sin pensarlo mucho soltó lo único que podría salvarle el pellejo de las garras de esa bruja._

_-Glimmer Lo siento pero le he pedido a Annie salir este sábado, ella me gusta realmente y se está dando algo ¿sabes?_

_Los ojos de ella lo miraron recelosos. No le creía._

_-vamos Glimm, es tu amiga, no le harías eso ¿o sí?_

_Podía verlo. La desconfianza de Glimmer empezaba a caer despacio. Al parecer no era tan mala amiga. Con solo haber mencionado a la chica de ojos verdes la mirada en ella ya había cambiado._

_-prometo que si las cosas no funcionan saldré contigo…_

_Para su mala suerte nunca pensó en las consecuencias que sus palabras traerían. Soltó la bomba cómo si Annie no pudiera enterarse del asunto y ese fue un grave error._

_Ahora esa pequeña sería su más grande problema y todo era por no haber sabido pensar antes de actuar. Su Orgullo de hombre no lo había dejado caer en las redes de Glimmer y ahora tenía que lidiar con algo mayor. La furia de una chica que había sido utilizada._

_Ella llego hasta él. Su respiración estaba agitada y sus manos en puños. _

_-eres un pedazo de… de… aaaaag ¡te voy a matar! _

_El pequeño bulto arremetió contra Finnick. Siendo más pequeña y débil que él no le fue difícil detenerla. Las pequeñas y delicadas manos golpeaban lo que estaba a su alcance, brazos y estomago por igual. El chico estaba a punto de apartarla con brusquedad cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Annie Cresta estaba llorando._

_Se sintió presa del pánico. El no sabía tratar con ese tipo de cosas. Las lágrimas hacían que él se sintiera la peor persona del mundo y eso era algo con lo que él no podía pelear. _

_Observó a su alrededor pidiendo ayuda con la mirada pero ninguno de los que estaban ahí parecían querer ayudarle. _

_Finnick sabía que debía disculparse con ella pero no podía hacerlo en un lugar público. Él tenía una reputación que cuidar. Estaba por tomarla por los hombros para llevarla fuera del lugar cuando noto que la chica ya no forcejeaba ni tiraba golpes, se había quedado quieta y su cuerpecito temblaba. Sintió como algo se estrujaba dentro de su pecho._

_-Annie yo… lo siento-las palabras escaparon de sus labios en apenas un susurro. Sabía que la gente lo escuchaba pero por alguna razón no le importó. El solo quería que dejara de llorar-oye, de verdad Annie, lo lamento… no creo que sea tan importante, se puede arreglar ¿sabes? Hablaré con Glimm…_

_-¿Qué lo lamentas? ¿Qué no es importante?-su voz apenas era un murmullo, cuyo volumen aumentaba con cada palabra-tu grandísimo animal no sabes lo que causaste. _

_Los ojos de Odair se abrieron como platos por la impresión. Nunca se imagino escuchar a esa chica hablar de esa manera. Con tanta fuerza, coraje y desprecio. Las murmuraciones y el cotilleo empezaban a hacer acto de presencia entre los alumnos de alrededor._

_-eres el chico más insensible, grosero, imprudente y egoísta. Has arruinado algo tan especial para mí ¿y vienes a decirme que se puede arreglar?_

_Lo que pasó a continuación el no lo vio venir. No se dio cuenta de nada hasta que sintió el liquido helado infiltrándose entre su cabello y por debajo de la camisa. _

_El silencio que cayó sobre el lugar fue sepulcral. Todos esperando por la reacción de Finnick que en esos momentos sentía que la sangre le hervía. ¡Se sentía completamente indignado! Sabía que se lo merecía, sabía que él había actuado mal pero lo que ella había hecho no era justo. No lo dejó explicarse, no lo dejo hablar. Justo cómo él se imaginaba esa pequeña niña no era más que una cerrada que no sabía escuchar a nadie más ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle egoísta a él si ella había actuado peor? _

_Inundado por la cólera tomó el plato más cercano y, asegurándose de que hubiera comida en el, lo vacío sobre el brillante cabello de La chica de ojos verdes. Sabía que estaba actuando como un niño pero si ella se creía con el valor de hacerle eso él podía jugar de la misma manera. _

-¿así que por eso inició la pelea de comida?

-así es señor…

Después de contarle lo sucedido, el director me miro de una forma que no pude desafiar.

-dime, ¿Por qué te has echado tú la culpa?

La verdad es que no estaba seguro del por qué. Era consciente de que esta vez sería suspendido. Pudo haber mantenido mi boca callada, porque realmente, Annie había sido la que dio inició al alboroto en la cafetería. Pero no había podido dejarla pasar por eso, viéndola aplastada en la silla a lado suyo y con unos nervios que parecían comérsela.

-supongo que, en realidad fue mi culpa, debí haber pensado antes de decirle eso a Glimmer-los ojos del director siguieron sobre mí, me miró por varios segundos sin decir una sola palabra. Sentía que no podía aguantar más el silencio.

-¿Cuántos días?

La sonrisita que apareció en el rostro de Cinna me pareció extraña e irritante a la vez. ¿Qué era lo divertido?

-Usted y yo haremos un trato… ¿le parece?

Trague ruidosamente. Esto no era bueno para mí. Últimamente nada lo era.

**ANNIE POV**

Después de unos minutos que a mí me parecieron eternos escuche la puerta de la oficina abrirse. Me había estado muriendo de los nervios y no aguantaba las ganas de irrumpir en el lugar para saber qué pasaba. Presa de la desesperación me había mordido las uñas. Un hábito que yo había odiado toda mi vida. Era increible que aun a la distancia Finnick Odair pudiera sacer lo peor de mí.

Desde que había salido de esa oficina no había parado de pensar en lo sucedido y cada minuto que pasaba me hacía sentirme más culpable. Yo había iniciado la dichosa pelea y era Finnick el que pagaría por eso. Aunque, el se lo merecía, realmente se lo merecía.

-¿no te has ido aun?

Negué lentamente, sin saber qué hacer. ¿A que me había quedado en primer lugar? no tenía nada que hacer aquí. Intenté levantarme pero él se paró frente a mí y me ofreció su mano.

-¿te parece si hablamos un poco?

No había reproche en su voz, ni coraje. Solo fue una petición a base de una voz tranquila. Sin decir nada tome su mano y me preparé mentalmente para lo que fuera que se avecinara.

**KATNISS POV**

-tengo dos cupones para las nieves que tanto te gustan…

10 minutos… apreté la libreta contra mi pecho sintiéndome un poco nerviosa.

-¿Qué te parece si nos pasamos antes de ir a tu casa?

La voz de Gale sonaba lejana, como si no lo tuviera a mi lado con esa potente voz suya.

-no puedo Gale, tengo algo que hacer justamente ahorita…

Lo vi poner una mueca para después sonreír. Adelantándose se paró frente a mí y me tomo por los hombros.

-entonces mañana saliendo-más que una invitación sonó a orden. Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa y con poco cuidado me sacudí de su agarre.

-solo con una condición-su sonrisa se amplio y puso esa cara que me decía que se había salido con la suya-debes ayudarme después con unas cosas de la señorita Portia.

Sin esperar su respuesta me despedí con la mano y seguí mi camino al edificio de pintura. Faltaban ya 5 minutos y sentía como si fuera a conocer a alguien… ¿cómo decirlo? Único. Sonreí. Últimamente había usado esa palabra para describir a varias personas. 3 nuevos amigos y dos desconocidos para ser exacta.

Apresuré mis pasos, entre más rápido acabara esto mejor. Ya no quería relacionarme más con nadie. Pero, por alguna razón, después de leer ese último correo ya no estaba tan segura de querer apartar a ese chico con el que compartía ideas y una que otra cosa en común.

En uno de sus mensajes él me había aconsejado ir a una pequeña plaza no muy conocida de la ciudad donde había un gran número de músicos clandestinos haciendo un maravilloso espectáculo auditivo. En el casi mes que llevaba en este lugar, había conocido varios pequeños lugares en Vermont que eran dignos de ser apreciados. La mayoría habían sido en compañía de Gale o mis amigas, pero cada vez que estaba en esos lugares sentía que lo compartía mas con el chico dibujante que con cualquiera que me acompañara. Era como sentir una conexión inexistente entre él y yo solo por disfrutar de las mismas cosas. Era una linda sensación… el problema era que eso me recordaba al mesero de la cafetería… Peeta.

¿Por qué? Pues porque al igual que ese chiquillo de ojos azules (al que ya iniciaba a detestar por lo que causaba en mi) me hacía sentir cosas linda que no había experimentado solo que de una manera mucho peor. Con Peeta por lo menos había intercambiado algunas miradas o palabras pero con el chico lindo y reflexivo de los mensajes no había compartido nada más que eso… mensajes.

Acompañada de esos pensamientos y de un creciente nerviosismo llegue al lugar indicado un minuto más tarde de lo debido encontrando el lugar solo. Apreté aun más la libreta contra mi pecho sintiendo un ligero toque de excitación. Involuntariamente me encontré pensando en cómo sería el tal "PM". Por su forma de pensar lo más seguro es que fuera feo. Sonreí, recordando las palabras de una antigua amiga que tuve alguna vez, ella solía decir que todo tiene un peso balanceado. Si eras bonita, tu inteligencia no daba para mucho, si eras inteligente no eras tan agraciada. Claro que estaba completamente equivocada.

-¿Katniss?-sorprendida por la conocida voz gire en redondo para toparme con esa mirada azul que comenzaba a odiar.

Decir que estaba sorprendida era quedarse corto. Estaba estupefacta. Frente a mí, con las manos en los bolsillos y luciendo extremadamente casual y guapo estaba Peeta. Sus ojos resaltaban por el color azul turquesa de su playera y ese pantalón (que no era ni muy flojo pero tampoco ajustado) le quedaba estupendamente bien, Como para dejarte babeando. Cabe resaltar el hecho de que ese uniforme de la cafetería no le hacía mucha justicia a ese cuerpo. Que si bien no era muy voluminoso a leguas se notaba que estaba en buenas condiciones. Muuuy buenas condiciones…

_Basta ya Katniss, concéntrate._ Me negaba a creer que Peeta era el mismo chico de los mensajes. A lo mejor era mera coincidencia y yo solo me estaba adelantando a los hechos. Aun que eso no hace más fáciles las cosas, éste chico era un peligro inminente para mí. Su manera de hablar y de mirarme me hacía perder la estabilidad emocional.

-Hola Kat-sonaba alegre y no se veía para nada confundido o sorprendido.

-Peeta-me sonrío en respuesta.-PM… Peeta ¿Qué? Martínez, Morrison, ¿Manson?

Un sonido suave y relajado escapo de sus labios. Risa. Una risa que me pareció encantadora.

-Mellark-camino hacia mí acortando la distancia-sabía que eras tú…

La voz de Peeta había cambiado, su tono alegre había desaparecido para dar paso a uno totalmente diferente, serio… nostálgico. Estaba a unos dos pasos de mí y podía percibir su delicioso aroma. Su cercanía comenzó a ponerme nerviosa. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? No lo conocía. ¡No sabía nada de Peeta Mellark! _De Peeta no pero de PM si… ¡_aaaarg! Está conciencia que me cargaba estaba en mi contra. Podría apostar mi vida a que sí.

-Gracias por cuidarla en mi lugar-la alegría se asomaba de nuevo en su voz. Como si nunca hubiera desaparecido. De buenas a primeras recordé porque estaba aquí. Contemple la libreta recordando tantas lindas frases y los maravillosos dibujos y se la entregue.

-eres un excelente pintor…se que ya te lo dije pero me han encantado… por cierto, gracias a ti…-la confusión en su cara me impulso a explicarme- me enseñaste muchos lugares realmente especiales, lo he disfrutado mucho…

Sus obres azules brillaron. Alegres y emocionados.

-Hay muchos lugares que puedo enseñarte Kat-su sonrisa se amplió aun mas-si quieres podemos ir a uno que otro juntos… hay muchas cosas que ver aquí ¿sabes? ¿Qué te parece si vamos un día de estos?

Contagiada por su emoción no escuche esa pequeña advertencia que me susurraba mi cerebro por lo que, sonriendo y sin pensarlo asentí.

¡No Katniss se supone que debes alejarlo de ti, no acercarte más! Justo por esto lo quería lejos. Tener a Mellark cerca no era bueno para mí y mi vulnerable corazón. Su alegría era contagiosa, su mirada muy profunda y su manera de hablar simplemente te hacía creer que todo lo que el decía o sugería parecía muy buena idea.

-yo… debo irme, pero…

-¿tan pronto?-no me paso desapercibida la decepción en su voz. ¿Qué quería? ¡Solo habíamos quedado para regresarle su libreta! Estaba empezando a perder los estribos. No podría aguantar ni un minuto más cerca de él o estoy segura de que no podría sacármelo de la cabeza.

-Esperaba…-paso su mano por las finas hebras de su cabello rubio. Me quede sin aire. Él realmente era guapo-pensé que quizá podríamos ir por una nieve o algún postre… no sé, aunque si tienes algo mejor que hacer yo…

No sé si fueron esas mejillas sonrojadas o esa mirada nerviosa que había pasado de mi al suelo repetidas veces, pero (sabiendo que podría arrepentirme de eso) me paré a su lado y sonreí. Segundos después no encontrábamos caminando hacía no sé dónde, pero estaba segura de que esto no traería nada bueno para mí. Yo no necesitaba un destino incierto, necesitaba desesperadamente algo seguro. Peeta me llevaba por un camino en donde solo podía tocar con mis manos porque mis ojos no podían ver más allá de ellas. Todo para mí sería nuevo e inseguro si dejaba que Mellark entrara a mi vida. Eso no podía ser. No podía dejar que pasara. Pero viendo los hechos y tomando en cuenta que en estos momentos me encontraba caminando a su lado no pude evitar pensar que en realidad, él ya había entrado.

* * *

**listooooooooooooooo! :D**

**Y bien? que les pareció? jajaja para los que querían ver algo de Finnick y annie aquí está! n.n se esperaban eso? espero que no :D  
¿que piensan sobre el encuentro de nuestros trágicos amantes? les ha gustado? a mi me pareció medio "x"! :/ no se, no quedé muy convencida! ustedes que piensan al respecto? ojala y pueda llenar las espectativas :D**

**Ahora poco a poco vendrá lo bueno n.n Finn y annie han entrado a escena juntos y las cosas se irán dando. Katniss y Peeta empezarán a compartir cositas interesantes y ahí se ira dando el asuntillo :D **

**Sin mas que decir solo agradezco (como siempre) a aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer sin importar que dejen o no algún comentario.  
aun que... lectores silenciosos! hablen! D: necesito su opinión! solo es cuestión de darle click al icono de review y no creo que les quite mucho tiempo decir si les gusto o no... o si? bueno! me voy! no sin antes contestar Review! :3**

**REYSHE15: **POES SI, ya dio inicio uno de los triángulos amorosos! sale una para entrar otro :/ he de decirte que esto no se acerca ni tantito al problema real de lo que pasará con ellos dos! espero que si te encante el encuentro porque como dije arriba yo no estoy muy segura de que haya sido la gran cosa! :S de nueva cuenta agradece mi consideración que mañana te vas y yo estoy aquí subiendo cap mientras me muero del sueño :C pero bueno! me encanta compartir esto con ustedes :3

**Gpe77: **Hola bonita! poes he aquí el cap y su divino encuentro :D espero que te guste! gracias por tu comentario y por tomarte tu tiempo para dejarlo me haces feliz n.n ojala y te parezca bueno el momento! un beso :*

**Chrushbut: **Gracias por estar al pendiente! :D sobre la rapidez pues eso se debe a que el verdadero problema o el terremoto dentro de la historia viene mas adelante! :S es por eso que ahorita las cosas no ocupan ser tan extensas! n.n enserio esta entrando un huracán? :O que bueno que por allá el clima sea bueno y agradable! aquí en culiacan esta haciendo un calor de muerte! hoy sude como niño D: no te preocupes porque tu review sea corto! lo importante no es la cantidad si no la calidad y tus reviews siempre me sacan una sonrisa así que ntp! que tus reviews son geniales para mi, ya sea largo o corto me da mucha alegría leerlos C:

**Mary Evellark: **Maryyyyy! oh lindisima Mary! me he piñado con tu review! razón por lo cual este cap va para ti :3 de todo corazón espero que te haya gustado y que tengas mas comentarios por hacer sobre esto n.n me encanta que te encante que te haga debatir entre tu y tus pensamientos jajaja pero bueno, ya sabiamos que Delly sufriria pero poes como dices, ella tenía que entenderlo de alguna manera. sobre Peeta y su miedo poes, en este cap ya no hay tanto tanto miedo es mas como cierto tipo de timidez? o por lo menos algo parecido :) tooodos sabemos que Gale se entrometera pero Peeta ya esta tratando de tomar cartas en el asunto puesto que no quiere a Gale cerca de su Katniss :3 espero que este cap te guste tanto como el anterior! aquí no hubo tanto Peeta y Kat pero ha iniciado Finnick y annie! ellos también tendrán su historia aquí n.n gracias a ti por cierto! tus lindas palabras siempre me sacan una sonrisa :3

**Lauz: **Holiis señorita desaparecida jajaja se que la vida de las personas puede ser muy agetreada pero no tienes porque disculparte :) uno entiende que a veces la gente tiene sus cosas que hacer! así que, don't worry baby! be happy :D como has visto las cosas ya van avanzando... Tanto los sentimientos de Peeta como los de Kat que cada vez crecen mas! ella ya esta en un punto de amor-odio por aquel chico que le ha empezado a robar el sueño :D te confieso algo? yo tampoco me esperaba a Annie con Cato jajaja pero supuse que la similitud entre cato y Finnick -aun que no es mucha- me podría servir en algún momento n.n me alegra que ambos caps anteriores te hayan gustado :D y como tu dices... no, Peeta no es tan penoso y si lo era se le está quitando jajaja como siempre ahí estas para decirme cosas bonitas y animarme! muchas gracias Lauz! *-* trato de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda para venir y compartirlo con ustedes :3 yo también espero que estes bien y que tengas una maravillosa semana :* gracias por hacer tiempo en tu oficina jajjaja este cap va para ti con mucho cariñito :)

**buenooo! esto es todo por hoy n.n  
nos leemos la próxima semana  
besos y abrazos  
alee'G  
:***


End file.
